


My Family

by Sybil_Silverphoenix



Series: Harsh Realities [7]
Category: Avengers, Thor - Fandom
Genre: Family Fluff with the kids, Loki has to deal with the fallout of being such a slut whilst in 'heat', Loki is preggers, Loki starts getting his kids back, Loki's sons deal with the fact that they each have different fathers, M/M, Mpreg, Some Steve feels, Some smut with Loki and Thor... and others ;), Thor does what he can to keep his family together, Victor Von Doom is up to something nefarious, more tags to be added later..., with Steve's baby :P
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:09:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sybil_Silverphoenix/pseuds/Sybil_Silverphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odin is dead.</p><p>Thor is now King of Asgard and he has new family of his own.<br/>But before he can settle down and his golden kingdom... he has to free Loki's third son, Jormungandir... but the Mortal legends have proclaimed that the World Serpent is Thor's Doom. Will this prove true or false? Thor himself even has his doubts but he will do all that is in his power to protect and care for his family.</p><p>How will the Avengers take to Loki's children now that they are freed?</p><p>And what the heck is that damned Latverian dictator, Victor Von Doom, up to now? Could the power hungry tyrant throw a wrench into Thor's plans? Is he a threat to Thor's family?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is the next installment of my Harsh Realities series.
> 
> In this one Thor gets to meet Loki's children and see what their character is like... plus, they get to meet Thor and the rest of the Avengers. Hilarity, fluff, and attics will ensue as everyone tries to figure each other out.
> 
> For those not familiar with my casting...  
> I loved Julian McMahon's Doom.  
> Gerard Butler for King Njord.  
> And I feel that if they ever did bring Balder into the Cinematic Universe then only Benedict Cummberbatch could play him perfectly... so I hope that helps with the visualization of those characters ;)
> 
> As always... Enjoy and feel free to let me know if you love this or not. I love hearing back from my readers :D

Odin is dead.

 

This reality sinks in as Gungnir blazes with golden fire as it hovers next to the throne. This is due to the enchantment upon it… only the rightful King may touch the Spear of the All-Father. Anyone else not worthy of the throne will be incinerated if they dare to take hold of the golden shaft at this time.

“Thor?” Loki starts as he holds a slumbering Sleipnir to his chest. “Thor… take up your birthright. Do it now.” Loki then urges and Thor is snapped from his stunned daze at the recent turn of events. He looks down at Fenrir and the boy looks up at him in kind… almost as neither knows exactly how to tread now. Thor then sighs and moves to reach out with his right hand… thick fingers push past the flickering flames and grip the golden shaft tightly. He remains unharmed.

“I, Thor Odinson… claim what is rightfully mine… as King of the Aesir and All-Father to the Nine Realms.” Thor proclaims and the spear glows white hot… there is a blinding flash of light… and when it recedes… Thor is left standing dressed in his King’s armor which had been crafted for him just before his disrupted coronation a few years back. The black breastplate is accented now by gold rather than silver. The other notable changes are Thor’s helm, bracers, and grieves are gold rather than silver… and every scrap of leather that was once dark blue is now black.

“All hail the King!” Balder calls out in his own deep voice as he looks up at the mighty sight of Thor standing before the winged throne with spear in hand and son at his side. Balder then smacks his right fist in salute over his heart and he holds it there as he takes a knee.

“All hail the King!!!” Every golden clad Einherjar and curious courtier and noble shouts performing the same salute and one-knee kneel. Steve, Creed, and a still rather angry looking Hulk remain standing. They look around not sure of what to do.

“All hail the King.” Loki says in barely a whisper as he kneels beside Thor… bowing his head in respect as he holds Sleipnir close. Thor’s jaw clenches and his lips set into a hard line as he looks out over the gathered Asgardians in the vastly spacious hall. This is what he has dreamt of since he was a boy… to be King! This is not what he wants right now. What he wants… is to free Jormungandir and raise Loki’s three boys as his own with Loki at his side… preferably somewhere peaceful and away from others since Loki enjoys the quiet of the countryside. It would be perfect… idyllic… and yet so wrong.

“Do not kneel to me… my love… for you are my equal.” Thor says as he looks to Loki and bids his once-brother to stand. Loki does so and smiles fondly at Thor. “Balder!” Thor then calls out to his new brother who is still kneeling below.

“Yes, Sire?” Balder says and stands… lowering his arms and looking at his King ready to perform the coming command.

“Ready the funeral arrangements for my-our Father.” Thor commands and corrects his slip immediately.

“As you will, Sire.” Balder says with a nod of his chestnut brown haired head.

“Balder, please, call me brother.” Thor says to the white clad new Prince of Asgard. Balder nods his head to his King.

“As you wish… Brother.” Balder says with a smile and turns with a flourish to his blue cape. He picks out a few Einherjar and they move up the steps only when a stretcher is brought in. Odin’s body is moved carefully and then carried away. The gathering crowd parts and lowers their heads in respect as the old King passes… on his way to his pyre boat and the Gates of Valhalla.

 

___________

_An hour later…_

 

Sleipnir is still sleeping… it is a side effect of the curse breaking. He was awake as a horse whilst Fenrir slept as a wolf… so Sleipnir slumbers on. It will pass but it is uncertain as to how long the boy will remain in this state. Thor worries about him as he stands by the large bed in the King’s Chambers where they are currently resting. Loki is fast asleep next to his beautiful son.

Thor smiles happily as he gazes down upon the two beautiful faces. There is no denying either boy as Loki’s sons… for they both have coal black hair. Fenrir’s is short though shaggy enough that it is wild in its untamed state until a brush had been taken to it earlier. And Sleipnir’s hair is longer going past his shoulders with lovely waves… the boy’s slumbering face is very angelic in appearance and reminds Thor of how Loki looked when he was that age. The thought of Loki from so long ago feels like something from lifetimes past. The innocence that was lost and soured as hatred and jealousy tainted Loki’s once pure heart… Thor adverts his eyes and furiously blinks away tears as he recalls the hardships of the past that he suffered along side Loki with… as well as because of Loki.

 _‘That’s all behind us now.’_ Thor thinks as he wipes his eyes dry. _‘Now… I can set things right with Loki and we can raise our family… together.’_ Thor adds in his mind with conviction. He wishes his mother could’ve lived long enough to see Loki with his sons. Thor knows that Frigga, the All-Mother, would’ve coddled them and spoiled them much as she had him and Loki when they were that age. Then again… Fenrir is twelve and Sleipnir ten. These boys would’ve begun training for the battlefield around eight. They will need to start training in the art of combat and soon… _‘Perhaps they can remain as children a little longer.’_ Thor then thinks as he takes one more look at his sleeping family.

“Yay!!! King me!” Comes a loud squeal of triumph from the other room. Thor looks in that direction and smiles. Steve is entertaining Fenrir at the moment by playing a simple game called checkers with gold and silver coins on Loki’s old chess board.

“Sire…” A golden clad Einherjar soldier says as he enters and stops at the bedroom door. “An entourage has arrived from Vanaheim.” The soldier says to his King. Thor nods his head and turns to look at the young man. _‘Of Course Loki would’ve told King Njord of Sleipnir’s release.’_ Thor thinks as he faces the guard.

“Very well… show them to the Royal guest suites in the Ambassador’s Wing.” Thor commands. The guard claps his right fist to heart and bows his helmed head before leaving with his orders. _‘Now I have to keep my family together.’_

 

___________

“Welcome Njord Nerthison, King of Vanaheim. Queen Skaldi, Prince Uller, and Princess Sigyn.” Thor says with a welcoming smile to the guest Royals as they approach him in the throne room. Uller and Sigyn have grown to adulthood in the centuries since Sleipnir was cursed. Uller looks a great deal like Loki only with short hair and a more filled out muscular form… Sigyn looks like Skaldi yet has Loki’s delicateness and pale skin… which make her very beautiful. All four of the Vanir Royals look to be in various states of shock, distress, and excitement.

“Where are they? Loki and Sleipnir. Please, I must see them at once to ease my heart which has been sorely troubled these long years.” Njord says and Thor looks at the Vanir King… Njord now has silver streaking at his temples and in his beard. There are a few more worry lines around his eyes and upon his brow as well. _‘Loki will do that to anyone who cares about him it seems.’_ Thor thinks. He does understand the Vanir King’s worry all too well.

“Loki is resting with Sleipnir… with MY son.” Thor says and enunciates his claim as father slowly to Njord. The Vanir King looks at Thor… _really_ looks at Thor. The Golden Prince now new King of Asgard is taller and more muscular… and has a determined look flashing in his sky blue eyes.

“Just let me lay my eyes upon them once more.” Njord asks permission quietly. Thor nods his golden head then turns away.

“Follow me.” Thor says and soon the four Vanir Royals follow Thor to the King’s Chambers. They walk into the bedroom and see a short-statured man wearing ill-fitted garb as he stands next to the bed checking on the sleeping Sleipnir. He has his fingers around Sleipnir’s delicate wrist and is looking at a small device in his other hand.

“His heart rate is slow but his blood pressure feels strong.” The rumpled, brown-haired man says to Loki who is standing beside the bed as well as looking down at the beautiful boy with tears in his eyes. Fenrir is with Steve at the far side of the room watching the scene unfold. “He is going to be alright, Loki.” The man says and smiles up at the Dark Prince of Asgard as he places a comforting hand to Loki’s upper arm.

“Loki.” Njord says in a near-whisper… Loki’s head turns to regard the Vanir King with his teary eyes. Loki then gives a wavering smile.

“I told you I’d get him back.” Loki says and Njord crosses the distance only to stop at arm’s length away. His hand is out before him but falters before touching the object of his affections. Skaldi, Uller, and Sigyn go to Sleipnir and weep tears of joy for seeing the boy once more.

“Are you going to disappear on me yet again?” Njord asks meekly. Loki lowers his face to the craved stone floor with gold inlay. He feels guilty having attempted his own death by dropping from the Rainbow Bridge… and then getting stabbed by that cursed Dark Elf. Loki has died twice… and defied it twice as well. This has taken quite a toll on all those who professed to love him… and Loki knows this.

“I’m sorry… I’m so sorry, Njord.” Loki apologizes profusely. He then looks up at the Vanir King. “I have put you through so much pain and heartache.” Njord closes the distance and hugs Loki close as the tears start to flow. Thor’s fists clench as he watches… but he won’t do anything now… like he didn’t do anything all those centuries ago. Loki made a choice… Hel, he’s made many choices… but winning the heart of the Vanir King was during a time Loki sought comfort and Thor refused to give it until it was too late.

“Shh… hush now.” Njord says as he holds Loki in his large arms. “You did well… you kept your promise and freed Sleipnir from that vile Norn woman’s curse. Now you can come back to Vanaheim… with both of your sons… and we can live happily as we did before.” Njord says between sweet kisses to Loki’s hair and cheeks.

“Am I going to have to leave?” Fenrir whispers to Thor… Thor is startled a bit having not heard the boy approach.

“I don’t know, Fen.” Thor says quietly to his son and the boy wraps his arms around Thor’s waist.

“I don’t wanna go.” The boy mutters into Thor’s side. Thor smiles down at his son… then looks towards Loki and Njord once more.

“I can’t-I can’t go back to Vanaheim with you.” Loki says quietly as he pulls away a little but doesn’t break free from the circle of Njord’s arms. He places a hand gently upon the Vanir King’s cheek. Njord closes his eyes and tears fall.

“You can… I love you… more than Life itself.” Njord says through his tears as he looks at Loki who offers up a sad yet sweet smile to the good King.

“You are too good to me, sweet King of Vanaheim…” Loki starts and his own eyes glisten anew. “But I am promised to Thor… I gave him my heart long ago, in our youth. I have given him his heir… Fenrir… and while, yes, I do love you in return… very much so… I must stay with Thor. Let us remain as close friends, Njord… for Sleipnir’s sake. I promise to come visit… and you and your family can come visit me whenever you like. There’s so much going on upon Midgard these days that multiple visits will have to be planned.” Loki says with a smile then kisses Njord sweetly upon his bearded cheek… then he steps away but pulls on Njord’s hand to lead the Vanir King to the bed side.

“He’s just as he was… like it never happened.” Njord says in a whisper as he looks down upon the sleeping form of his beautiful little boy. Tears well up in Njord’s eyes as he looks down at the spitting image of his beloved. “I’d almost forgotten that he looks just like you.” Njord says to Loki as his ocean colored eyes look to his beloved. Loki smiles softly and places a hand upon the Vanir King’s shoulder.

“Odin’s last words were to declare Thor King, Fenrir his heir, and Sleipnir his second son… but he will always be your son as well.” Loki says softly to Njord who nods his silver-streaked dark haired head.

“If he wishes to come to Vanaheim at anytime… then I will gladly welcome him.” Njord says as he smiles to Loki.

“And he is free to go whenever he wishes.” Loki says and steps away. “Come, Njord… let us discuss the future between our Realms.” Loki says and his eyes seek Thor out and give a silent plea to follow.

“I shall return, Fen. Be a good boy… watch and protect your younger brother… and mind Steve.” Thor says to Fenrir and lightly ruffles the boy’s hair as he stands. Fenrir giggles and pushes the big hand off his head then smiles happily up at Thor.

“Okay.” The boy says and hurries to Steve’s side to watch as the three leave the room.

 

___________

Thor takes a long pull of cool water as he stands beside the bed… unclad and sweaty. Loki and Njord are still on the mattress ‘discussing policy’ as they couple. They had entered the Queen’s Chambers down the hall from the King’s and genuinely sat down to discuss the political agreements between Asgard and Vanaheim.

It had gone smoothly enough… but Njord then set a condition that Thor felt was nearly too far. Loki and Njord would remain lovers and as long as the Vanir King was allowed to bed Loki whilst visiting Asgard or whenever Loki visited Vanaheim… then Njord would readily comply with virtually any request Thor could make of the fertile Realm.

Loki agreed, stating that it was reasonable and that he would be willing to meet these demands as along as a few conditions of his own were met… Thor had to be present, Njord had to share, and both had to accept or the whole thing was off. Much more discussing followed until Loki finally broke down and sucked on Njord’s manhood right in front of Thor.

Thor became upset and pulled Loki away from the Vanir King… only to have his clothes magiced away and his own thick cock disappeared down Loki’s throat. This silenced the protests from Asgard’s new King and Njord happily worked Loki open with his fingers and kissed up his naked spine.

Soon enough, Loki was filled at both ends by the pair of Kings… but he quickly demanded more and so Thor pounded into Loki for several minutes until he came for the second time. Njord watched and drank some cool water as he stroked himself lazily… then his second turn came… which he is still currently working on.

“This-this will… Ooo, yes! Right there! …Work out. Mmm-harder! Pound into me with all… you’ve… got… Ooo-ooo-yes-fuck-me!” Loki demands and Njord complies until he spends himself a second time inside. Loki moans out incoherently and spills onto the sheets beneath his spread knees.

“By the Nine, I have missed you.” Njord whispers out through heavy breathes as he holds Loki closely in his muscled arms. He nuzzles into the dark tresses and Loki eyes Thor seductively.

“Come, sweet brother mine… let me kiss away that stubborn frown.” Loki says merrily as he reaches out for Thor. The blonde finishes his glass of water off and slowly makes his way back into the bed. He comes to stand on his knees before Loki and Njord who are still cuddling. Loki runs his hands over Thor’s sculpted torso as Njord kisses at his slender throat. Thor hesitates but Loki gently encourages him closer still. Thor’s large hands cup Loki’s face and they gaze into one another’s eyes for a long moment… then Thor pulls him in for a deep kiss. Thor pulls back for air and they both pant as their foreheads touch.

“Let us get ready… we have a son who isn’t in a magical slumber… and I would very much like to get to know him some more.” Thor then says softly and Loki pouts a little… but he sees the logic in Thor’s words.

“Very well. Let us all bathe and return to the others.” Loki then says and Thor moves from the bed with Loki close behind. The trio bathe in the bathing chamber of the Queen’s chambers… quickly cleaning themselves and dressing before it is time for the Evening Meal.

 

___________

Steve watches Loki, Thor, and this new king return. Fenrir is happily engaged in yet another Asgardian board game… which is very much like chess only with a more complex tiered board and slightly different pieces as well as rules… until he spots Loki enter the room.

“Dada! Dada!” Fenrir says excitedly as he gets up and runs to Loki. Steve smiles as he watches Loki lean down and catch his eldest son in his open arms. The sight makes Steve completely forget about the manic prince hellbent on conquering Earth a couple years ago… now, Steve can only see the loving parent who had desperately done all that he could to get his children back. Steve sighs as he looks away allowing Loki a private moment with his son.

It brings up old thoughts of Steve’s time before the ice… before he became the super soldier. He had thought it a fanciful dream that one day he could have a family of his own… after Project Rebirth, it seemed like it was more easily obtainable… then he went into the ice knowing full well that he would never come back out… so Steve had let go of that dream and surrendered himself to death.

But it seems the powers that be have given new hope to the good Captain’s long held dream… his blue eyes look up to see Loki hugging Fenrir and kissing the boy’s raven-haired head. It warms Steve’s heart… especially knowing that he will soon have a son of his own in this universe. At the same time, Steve feels down about the fact that his child will never know him as father… but given how many would use the knowledge of Loki’s newest son being Steve’s, gives the Captain pause. Perhaps it is better that everyone else believe the baby to be Thor’s… no one would dare threaten the child then.

 

___________

As soon as the sun sets, the funeral pyre boat for Odin is launched and then set ablaze. Loki does not go down to the mourner’s wharf to watch. Instead he sits by the huge bed keeping a close eye on Sleipnir. Tomorrow, they will be returning to Midgard with both boys… regardless if Sleipnir is awake or asleep still.

 

___________

_Morning…_

 

“Are you certain of this, Si-er-Brother?” Balder quietly asks a little nervously as Thor offers the golden spear, Gungnir, out to him.

“I am… for you are a Son of Odin… and have been one of my oldest and most trusted of friends. I will try not to tarry too long upon Midgard though… so until I return, please, keep an eye on things for me.” Thor says and smiles softly at Balder. The handsome, nearly similar in height man sighs heavily and looks at Thor with his own bright blue eyes.

“I’ll do it… you have my word.” Balder says as he takes hold of the spear.

“Good. Now I don’t have to order you.” Thor says with a chuckle and Balder smiles at the jest. Thor then turns to walk away.

“Thor…” Balder says in his deep, smooth voice and Thor looks back at his new brother. “Good luck with finding Loki’s third son.” Thor can see how awful Balder feels for he was the one to throw the forty foot long serpent into the Bi-Frost and banish the monster to Midgard. All whilst four Einherjar held a pleading Loki back as Odin watched on with a cold eye and his usual stoic attitude.

Thor didn’t do anything. He could not openly comfort Loki… for Odin had declared such a hybrid child too dangerous. Loki had been intimate with Prince Freyr in the months leading up to the war with the Goblin forces on Alfheim… but Loki had been captured at one point by the Goblins and… well… he was raped by their leader repeatedly during his time in the enemy’s hands. He gave birth to his third son a few months after Thor and Freyr had rescued him. When the war was finally brought to an end a few years later… it turned out that the leader of the Goblins and a few of his officers were Dark Elves who had survived the Svartalfheim Annihilation during the reign of King Bor.

After the executions of those last few Dark Elves, Loki claimed that the father of his three year old son, Jormungandir, was Freyr… but the boy was too pale and white of hair… so Odin passed judgment and bound the boy in a ‘fitting form’ himself. Then the serpent was cast out…

After that day, in the centuries to follow, Loki stayed silent… he rarely ate or smiled… he didn’t even make any trouble (until Thor’s coronation that is). Loki would spend long hours locked away in his chambers and Thor had felt the gap of the chasm that separated them. He tried to bridge it… but every attempt failed… so Thor grew frustrated in his anguish and inability and thus whenever Loki would speak to him, Thor was short with his beloved brother. Afterwards, Thor would regret taking his anger out on Loki but he just didn’t know what to do… and it certainly didn’t help his case.

That’s why when the Frost Giants had entered the vault on the day of his coronation, Thor saw nothing but red and focused all of his rage and frustration at that problem, at that task… nevermind that it got him banished. It all narrowed down to Loki snapping once he found out about his true nature… his Jotun heritage. His downward spiral and subsequent death then reemergence, rampage, capture, imprisonment, release, then second death (which Thor had feared was the real deal), and now… now Loki was at his side once more. It seemed that the fair youth Loki had once been has come full circle.

Thor enters the golden dome of the Bi-Frost Observatory and smiles at his friends Banner and Steve. He even smiles at Creed who just seems ready to leave now that he is here. He approaches Loki and grins as his love holds a still sleeping Sleipnir close.

“Where are we going again?” Fenrir asks curiously as he looks up at Thor.

“We are going to Midgard… the home of our good friends here.” Thor says and gestures to the three Mortals (well, mostly Mortal).

“You were born on Midgard, Fenrir… so we are going home.” Loki then says to his eldest son and Fenrir nods at that.

“Then I can’t wait to go, Da-I mean… Mama.” Fenrir says correcting himself like Thor and Steve have been teaching him to. Loki has encouraged it as well so as not to cause confusion once Sleipnir wakes up. Loki smiles and takes Fenrir’s hand.

“If there is an emergency then send a messenger.” Thor says to Balder. He then takes Fenrir’s other hand and looks to the Gatekeeper. “Heimdall… open the Bi-Frost.” And Heimdall slides the great sword home activating the device that will open a portal connecting two points in space. The rainbow light envelopes and draws the group in taking them to Midgard and a new chapter in their lives.


	2. Home sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Earth!
> 
> Lots of fluff in this chapter so do enjoy :)

The rainbow light of the Bi-Frost strikes the heli-pad dead-center out on the extended balcony of Avengers Tower. It is around midday and soon Tony, Natasha, and Clint come out in a hurry to see how things have faired.

“Holy shi-I mean crap… yeah, holy crap… you guys made it back.” Clint says as he comes to a stop near Thor and Loki and just barely manages to alter his language at the sight of the two children. The Archer looks down at the chest-high Fenrir and the boy looks up unimpressed at the dark blonde.

“What took so long? Run into some trouble?” Natasha says curiously as she folds her arms under her ample chest. Fenrir looks to her and his eyes remain fixed upon the redhead.

“It really didn’t take too long.” Steve starts as he comes to stand behind Fenrir.

“Really? You guys were gone for three days.” Natasha then says.

“Three days?!” Bruce sputters out at what Natasha has just revealed.

“Yeah… we were starting to worry… but I was all like ‘chill, they’ll be back before ya know it’… not that anyone listened to me or anything.” Tony says nonchalantly.

“Oh come on, Stark. You spent three hours yesterday in your latest suit ranting at the sky out here… so don’t act like you were so ‘chill’.” Clint says with a smirk.

“I honestly have no idea what the bird brain is talking about.” Tony says smoothly as he tries to save face.

“Hello there, handsome.” Natasha then says as she notices Fenrir. The boy suddenly blushes and gets all shy at the attention of the beautiful redhead. “What is your name?” She then asks as she watches the boy curiously with an amused smile.

“Fen-Fenrir.” He mutters out as he scuffs the toe of his leather boot to the balcony’s surface.

“Well… Fenrir… how does a treat sound?” Natasha then asks the boy. Fenrir lifts his head and looks at her with hopeful eyes.

“That sounds… really good.” Fenrir then says with a grin as Natasha holds out a hand for him.

“Then come with me.” She says and Fenrir dashes away from Loki and Thor to take the redhead woman’s hand. “Do you like chocolate?” She then asks as they move to head into the Tower.

“What is chocolate?” The boy asks curiously puzzled. Natasha smiles and chuckles at the answer.

“Only the best treat on Earth.” She replies. Soon the others are inside as well and Director Fury approaches.

“Cute kid. Which one is he?” Nick then asks as he eyes the sleeping boy in Loki’s arms.

“Sleipnir.” Loki replies curtly. He can’t help but fear that the Director will snatch his children from him so his eyes dart to where Fenrir and Natasha are digging out Hershey chocolate bars behind the bar counter. Fenrir is smiling and soon he is humming his love for the offered Midgardian sweet.

“When he wakes up, I know a diner in Harlem that serves the best apple pie in the city. I’ll have a couple of whole pies brought over for everyone to enjoy. In the meantime… you and I need to have a little chat.” Fury then says.

“Let me get my sleeping son tucked into bed and then we can talk.” Loki says.

“Actually, it’s kind of urgent… so I’ll follow you down.” Fury says and follows Loki to the elevator. Thor tags along insisting that he needs to be present as well… mostly to keep Loki from getting too paranoid for he can read the tension on his love’s face and in his bright, wildly darting eyes.

 “Victor Von Doom is buying up adamantium from every source known. He has even acquired some vibranium.” Fury starts as soon as the elevator doors close. “What’s his play?” Fury then asks and Loki tenses at the question. He blinks rapidly and looks around at nothing in particular.

“He… he is building something.” Loki then says. It’s the truth… not the whole truth but enough to pique the Director’s curiosity.

“What?” Fury asks unfazed as he waits patiently. Thor watches this exchange with tensed muscles… not knowing how this is going to go down. After all, Loki spent an unknown amount of time with the Latverian dictator… and Thor doesn’t want to think about what the two of them had been up to together in that time.

“He…” Loki starts and sighs. “He has designed a suit… much like Stark’s… in fact, he has managed to get plans for it… made modifications of his own… and…” Loki says then trails off as he looks down at Sleipnir and kisses his beautiful son upon the forehead.

“And? What?” Fury asks a touch sternly… curious to know the rest. Thor is curious as well.

“He has the Destroyer Armor… and he has reversed engineered it as he said… to incorporate more advanced features into his own Doomstroyer suit as he has coined it.” Loki then says and looks pained at having said those words.

“How has Von Doom managed such a feat? Surely our magics are too advanced for even the most intelligent of Mortals.” Thor says finally speaking in on this conversation.

“I showed him how. I helped him.” Loki says in a small voice.

“Well ain’t that something.” Fury says with a smirk that is anything but amused. He clenches his fists and jaw tightly. He then sighs heavily and looks hard at Loki with his good eye. “How long until this suit is operational?”

“I don’t know…” Loki sighs and notices the incredulous look on Fury’s face. “I am serious. I don’t know. Once I helped show him the workings of the magic… and how to manipulate the Weave himself… we sort of became more physical with each other.” Loki then answers and his cheeks flush pink.

“Okay, I definitely don’t wanna hear anymore on that.” Fury says and pulls out his cellphone as soon as the elevator stops allowing Thor and Loki to exit. They leave the Director in the elevator as he makes his calls.

“Why did you teach that horrid Mortal how to use magic, Loki?” Thor then asks as they approach Loki’s apartment door. Loki sighs and feels pouty all of a sudden.

“I was bored… and needed a diversion until…” Loki pauses and he sees the question in Thor’s blue eyes… full of confusion and a little disappointment. “Until I became fertile so I could lay with Steve and well… you know.” Loki says softly as he places Sleipnir into the huge soft bed. The boy nestles down and hums contentedly and Loki and Thor both smile at that.

“I swear, Thor… Von Doom means nothing to me. He was just a means to an end… that’s all.” Loki then says as he turns to regard Thor. “I will make this up to you… to your Mortal friends too… just… just don’t cast me aside, please.” Loki then pleads and Thor can’t help himself around those glistening eyes.

“We will deal with Von Doom later… for now… let us go be with our son.” Thor says and hugs Loki close. They embrace for a good long minute then part. “JARVIS?” Thor then says and looks up for the invisible servant of Stark.

“Yes, sir?” JARVIS answers.

“Please inform either of us if Sleipnir awakens whilst we are away.” Thor then says to the ceiling.

“I shall, sir.” JARVIS replies and soon Thor and Loki are headed back up to the Penthouse level.

 

___________

Fenrir is humming his delight at the taste of this new Midgardian treat… this chocolate. He quickly devours a few more of the small bite-sized rectangles. _‘As soon as my new brother wakes up, I’m going to introduce him to chocolate.’_ Fenrir thinks excitedly as he smiles up at the beautiful redheaded woman. After this he knows that he likes her.

“Good, huh?” Natasha says with a bright smile. Fenrir nods his head and blushes as he maintains eye contact with her. She knows just what he is thinking. “Wanna try some ice cream?” She then asks and Fenrir enthusiastically nods his shaggy haired head. Natasha goes into the kitchen area with the boy on her heels like an excited puppy. She smiles at him and quickly locates all the necessary items and the big tub of chocolate chip ice cream that Pepper allows Tony to indulge in once in awhile.

“Now watch out… this stuff is really-” She starts but laughs when Fenrir quickly shovels a huge spoonful into his mouth and makes a face at getting brain freeze.

“That’s cold!” Fenrir says loudly and flushes in embarrassment.

“I tried to warn you, silly.” Natasha says as she smirks at him in amusement. Fenrir just kicks his feet and shovels more into his mouth… albeit smaller spoonfuls now.

“I love it though.” Fenrir says as he licks his spoon clean then dips it in his bowl for more. He looks up at Natasha as he gathers more of the sweet icy treat. “Are you married?” He then asks. Natasha’s red eyebrows hike up at that question.

“No… and I don’t think I will be tying the knot anytime soon.” Natasha says as she blinks and regains her composure.

“What does tying a knot have to do with getting married?” Fenrir then asks curiously with a tilt of his head. She huffs out a chuckle and looks down at the countertop.

“Well, tying the knot is an expression… a figure of speech meant to allude to the act of getting married.” Natasha explains. Fenrir nods his head in new understanding and shovels more ice cream into his mouth.

“Would you like to tie the knot with me?” Fenrir then asks casually. The question and the boy’s calm attitude strike Natasha speechless for a long moment. She then chuckles and smiles at him.

“I’m afraid you’re a little too young for me, Fenny.” Natasha says softly to ease him down. “Besides, I think you’ll meet the right girl someday… but… as for us… how about we be friends?” Natasha then adds and smiles sweetly at the eager boy. Fenrir’s confidence shrinks away and he becomes shy once more as he lowers his face to his bowl. He contemplates her offer for a minute before he quickly straightens up.

“That sounds fair… until I get a little older and can court you properly.” Fenrir says nonchalantly. Natasha chuckles at the boy’s determination.

“We’ll see about that.” She says with amusement in her voice as she puts away her now empty bowl in the sink.

“Yes, we will.” Fenrir adds as he follows suit and places his now empty bowl into the sink as well.

“Ya know… I can see a lot of your father in you.” Natasha says as she notes the young boy’s personality.

“Truly?” Fenrir says a touch excited. Thor has been a very impressive figure in his opinion and if this idyllic woman says that he is like his father… than Fenrir wants to prove that statement to be true. “Tell me everything that you know about my father… please.” He then asks and remembers his manners that his Da… Mama taught him.

“Well… at first glance, Thor is really hard to ignore… but after Loki die-disappeared… Your father quieted down. He has learned patience… which is a very good quality to have by the way… and he has gained a huge helping of humility as well. Arrogance gets you nowhere fast but alone… remember that.” Natasha says even saving herself from slipping about Loki’s ‘death’… Fenrir doesn’t need that detail. “But first and foremost… your dad is a hero.” Natasha then adds and smiles warmly as she looks off and thinks back on how Thor saved her from the rampaging Hulk on the Helicarrier.

Fenrir nods his head slowly as he watches her talk and describe his dad. Loki never gave him much to go on about his father save that he was a mighty warrior… Fen had had to fill in the blanks and imagine his father as being a great hero who saved maidens as well as whole kingdoms from vicious monsters. Now he had a face to put to the stories… and his dad really is a hero! So the boy feels that his every expectation of his father has been validated.

“Fenrir!” Comes Loki’s lilted voice calling out to his son.

“I’m in here!” Fenrir answers as his head snaps to the direction his mother’s voice came from. A second later, Loki and Thor come into view smiling at the twelve year old boy.

“Have you behaved?” Loki asks as he fusses over his eldest after Fenrir hurries in for a hug.

“Yes.” Fenrir says with a half-hearted huff as Loki adjusts his hair.

“Has he?” Loki then asks of Natasha.

“Perfect little gentleman.” Natasha says with a smile as she watches Loki with the boy. Thor grins approvingly at that statement.

“As a Thorson, I would expect no less.” Thor says in his deep rumble.

“Now, Thor, don’t go pressuring our boy so soon.” Loki says defensively recalling how competitive the atmosphere was growing up with Thor as an older brother who was the darling child that seemed to do no wrong. Fenrir just smiles as he looks up at his dad. “Come let’s get you settled into your new home.” Loki then adds and starts to guide Fenrir to the elevator.

“But I’m hungry… and besides… I was having fun with Lady Natasha.” Fen gripes a little and frowns at his mother. Loki sighs and stops to listen… but before he can retort…

“Come then, my boy… I shall prepare a feast for you then.” Thor booms as he holds up his large arms and gestures for the others to follow him into the kitchen area. They do so… Loki reluctantly so… and Thor starts gathering everything he needs to make a favored Midgardian meal. “This is a delicious dish, I can promise you that… Jane taught me how to cook after…” Thor then slows in his preparations of making spaghetti sauce. “After I left Asgard months ago.” He then finishes and starts going at his former pace. Soon the sauce is ready and the noodles are cooked to perfection… Fenrir helped Thor with the stirring and watched intently as the ingredients were added. They finally sit down to eat at the large dinning table in the communal area of the penthouse.

“Mmm.” Loki hums after he tries his first bite. “You really did learn something from that Mortal woman.” Loki then adds… and for once there isn’t a bitter tone to his commentary.

“Whenever it’s Thor’s night to cook… we usually order out.” Tony says. “This is good though, Goldielocks.”

“Hey, remember that time when he brought the wild boar in?” Clint then pipes up and smiles as he looks down both sides of the long table. His fellow Avengers each have mixed looks… mostly unsettled.

“Don’t remind us.” Tony mutters from beside the Archer.

“That was a fine feast!” Thor bellows out and puts his fork down… having already cleared his plate in a hurry. “As it was a worthy hunt!” Thor adds then wipes his mouth hastily.

“It was a six hundred pound wild boar from North Carolina.” Natasha says matter-of-factly from Loki’s other side before Thor can recant his hunting story. The Thunderer pouts his lip at the redheaded Mortal woman. “What? We’ve all heard it a million times.” Natasha adds flatly.

“That’s typical on Asgard… the rare ones there can get twice that weight and size.” Loki then says simply and elegantly takes another bite of his food.

“I haven’t heard it.” Fenrir says as he happily digs into his food between his parents. His face has already become red from the sauce as he smiles up at Thor curious to hear. Some groans come from around the table then. Thor beams down at his boy and places a large hand on a small shoulder.

“The good Captain, the Archer, and myself had been sitting around watching the Mortal’s scrying screen-” Thor starts.

“TV.” Tony interrupts and Thor shakes his head.

“TV… when the… show… that was being displayed spoke of large feral hogs running rampant here in the United States of America. So I had JARVIS run searches for reports of the largest hogs throughout the country. Two days later, Stark’s invisible servant spoke of a huge wild hog running around rural areas several leagues south of here… so I went.”

“I went too… don’t forget that you took me.” Clint says breaking into the story.

“Aye… Clint, the Archer, came as well… and proved himself quite the skilled tracker.”

“Damn thing was tricky coming out at night to the areas we baited.” Clint says under his breath as he stabs at his spaghetti.

“We were down in the northern Carolina land for about three weeks before the mighty beast made itself known.” Thor then says. “Twas a full moon… and the beast was a massive black shadow in the undergrowth… so…” Thor says and lowers his voice to a near whisper causing Fenrir to lean in closer with wide eyes eager to hear. “I charged the beast!” Thor booms out and Fenrir snaps back into his seat even manages to bump into Loki who is attempting to take a bite… but his arm gets bumped and red sauce is smeared against his cheek and nose.

“Thor!” Loki shrieks in frustration. He then glares at his once-brother whilst Thor merely grins and chuckles at Loki’s peevishness… even Fenrir giggles… hard enough to snort a few times too.

“The hog sounded much like that… perhaps when it was a piglet.” Thor says to the boy’s snorting… soon everyone around the table is laughing and enjoying themselves.

Afterwards, Thor shows Fenrir how to slurp up the noodles one at a time. Loki thoroughly wipes his face off with a napkin and primly acts like nothing happened… though he does smile at how easily Fen and Thor are getting along.

 

___________

_An hour later…_

 

Thor, Loki, and their son, Fenrir, are back in Loki’s personal apartment. Thor and Fen are sitting down watching a movie that Steve recommended… Disney’s _Peter Pan_. Loki goes into the guest bedroom which has been set-up (thanks to Stark’s crack team of interior decorators and movers) for Loki’s boys. One wall is blue and has a moral painting of a castle and knights jousting. Another wall is green with a scene of Robin Hood target practicing as his Merry Men stand about in the tree houses and Friar Tuck drinks ‘Root Beer’ nearby and watches Robin split arrows. Loki likes the fantasy theme for his boys… it is easier on them and familiar enough not to shock.

Loki checks on Sleipnir tucking the blankets around his beautiful boy and pushing stray strands of hair from his face. Sleipnir groans a little and stirs ever so slightly. Loki freezes and wonders if this is it… if his second son will open his eyes and finally wake up… but alas, no… Sleipnir sighs and settles down back into deep slumber. Loki releases a shaky breath and leans down to kiss the boy’s forehead.

“I know you will wake in your own time, my sweet boy… until then… sweet dreams… sweet dreams.” Loki whispers into Sleipnir’s ear and pecks a second kiss to the boy’s forehead… then he turns from the bed and walks to the door. Loki looks back into the large room and dims the lights. He leaves the door slightly ajar and makes his way into the bathroom. He sighs and wipes an errant tear from his eyes as he undresses for his shower and turns the water on.

“It’s about time.” Victor Creed says and Loki startles slightly. Creed then steps out into the light.

“What are you doing here?” Loki hisses out heatedly keeping his voice lowered.

“I thought it was obvious.” Creed says flatly.

“Well…” Loki then starts and waves his hand dismissively before him as he stands there unashamedly naked. “We can’t.” Creed frowns and narrows his eyes at the slightly shorter and much slimmer man.

“Why not?” Creed growls out, low and dangerous.

“My sons are here now… and Thor is here now as well and he is going to be a more permanent addition.” Loki answers and glares challengingly up at the big, burly blonde.

“I don’t give a fuck if that airhead is in here watching me pound you like a jackhammer.” Creed growls and grabs Loki by his upper arms and pushes him against the large walk-in shower’s outer wall. Creed then sniffs up Loki’s neck. “Your scent isn’t as strong as before… but I still want you.” Loki is turned on… his heart races in his chest and he bites at his lower lip… He steels himself then.

“I’m not in the mood. Besides, if you want to fuck me… then you have to learn scheduling.” Loki says snippily and manages to push Creed away using his own superhuman strength. Creed chuckles at that.

“Now’s better than ever.” Creed says and pushes back in close. Loki narrows his icy eyes at the feral Mortal.

“Such a brute.” Loki mutters out in a hiss. Creed looks to the door then releases Loki in a flash. The large man is then quickly back to his hiding place before Loki entered the bathing room. Loki is puzzled at the retreat.

“Ma-mama?” Comes a small voice from the hallway. Loki’s heart stutters and he quickly magics a robe to hastily pull on.

“I’m here! I’m here!” Loki says over the sound of the running shower. He hurries to the open bathroom door and stops as Sleipnir comes stumbling in rubbing at his rounded face.

“Mama… I’m thirsty.” The ten year old boy says sleepily and Loki falls to his knees on the tile floor and gathers his second son into his arms. His tears of joy flow freely as he holds tight. “Mama… where are we? This isn’t the forest.” Sleipnir then says as he pulls away slightly and looks around with still sleepy eyes.

“No… no, it isn’t my sweet, dear, beautiful boy.” Loki says with a watery smile as he holds Sleipnir by the shoulder and cradles his still slightly rounded cheek in the other hand. “But the important thing is… that you are here with me.” Loki then adds and hugs his second son tightly once more. _‘And that you are awake.’_ Loki thinks happily.


	3. A New Development

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff with the boys... and then the whole family are getting used to the new situation.  
> Plus... a look at what Doom is up to.

Loki is elated that Sleipnir is awake. FINALLY!!! He hugs his beautiful boy close and kisses the long, soft hair as tears slip free from his own icy blue eyes. He is overjoyed to say the least.

“Look at you… so pretty and such a good boy. Come, there are some people here you need to meet, Sleip.” Loki says and takes his ten year old son’s small hand and leads him away from the bathroom towards the living room area. Sleipnir’s sleepiness gets less and less as they go. There are so many strange things around them and the last thing the boy remembered was standing in a field of snow.

“Mommy… are we not on Vanaheim anymore?” Sleipnir asks curiously.

“No, my sweet boy. We are on Midgard… and… it has been some time since…” Loki pauses as he feels his voice is about to break. He swallows and takes a deep, steadying breath. “Since you were cursed… so things are different.”

“How so?” The boy asks puzzled.

“Well, for one… you now have more brothers and one that is on the way.”

“You and Daddy tried again… after the twins?” Sleipnir asks with some excitement at first which gets tempered as he recalls the loss of his twin brothers.

“Well, your father and I aren’t together anymore.” Loki starts and Sleipnir gasps in disbelief.

“It’s okay… he and I are still good friends and he will be coming to visit you soon once I inform him and your other siblings that you are awake.” Loki starts and holds his boy by small shoulders as they look into each others eyes. Sleipnir sniffles and nods at this news.

“I’d like that.” The boy whispers out and rubs at his eyes once more.

“For now though… let us go meet your brother Fenrir and your Uncle Thor.” Loki says and steers the boy towards the living room once again. They hear the sounds of Fenrir and Thor both laughing at the clanging of swords and calls of ‘Cod fish’ greet them from down the hall. Loki clears his throat and Thor hears the noise. He looks back and sees Loki standing there with a wake Sleipnir. He quickly pauses the movie.

“Sleipnir. You are awake.” Thor says jovially as he springs up from the couch. Fenrir is close behind an excited grin on his face.

“Brother!” Fenrir says and hurries over to meet the other boy properly. He hugs the slightly shorter and much skinner Sleipnir enthusiastically. Sleipnir is stunned for a moment as he is lifted, held tight, and swung around. Sleipnir is giggling by the time his feet touch the ground once more and he smiles at the older boy.

“I’m Fenrir! But you can call me Fen.” Fenrir says with a lopsided grin that mirrors his father’s own.

“I’m Sleipnir.” Sleip says softly and presents his small hand which seems even slighter and smaller in Fenrir’s own.

“Come with me! I’ve got so many things to show you!” Fenrir says as he tugs Sleipnir away from the living room to their joint bedroom.

“Now you two boys be careful!” Loki calls to their fleeing forms.

“They are boys… let them be boys.” Thor says tenderly as he smiles at Loki. He then wraps a strong arm around Loki’s shoulders and brings his worrying love in close.

“I can’t help but worry… it’s all that I’ve done for most of their lives.” Loki answers back even as he snuggles into Thor’s side. “Do you think Stark went overboard getting them toys to play with?” Loki then asks of his lover.

“I think not. They deserve to be children for a while longer.” Thor replies and Loki nods his agreement against Thor’s shoulder.

“Look at this!” Fenrir says as soon as they enter their large bedroom. He picks out a remote controlled dinosaur toy. “It’s a dragon!” He happily exclaims as he turns it on and gets it to roar and start doing tricks. There are toys scattered about along one wall between a dresser and the floor to ceiling window wall (which is currently tinted dark right now) where two beds are. Sleipnir looks at the odd toys and then at the rest of the room. He notes the third bed and walks over to it. His small hand brushes over the dark blue cover of the neatly made bed.

“Whose bed is this?” Sleipnir asks as he turns to look at the distracted Fenrir.

“Our other brother’s.” Fenrir answers as he gets out a nerf gun and starts firing at the target on the wall… the one that Robin Hood in the morel is aiming at. The sucker tipped foam darts stick to the wall near Sleipnir’s head.

“And where is our other brother?” Sleipnir asks curiously.

“They’re still looking for him. Something about how he’s a giant snake or some such.” Fenrir says with a shrug of his shoulder as he reloads his nerf gun.

“Giant snake?” Sleipnir asks in a concerned tone as his head whips back to look Fenrir directly in the eye.

“Yeah… I heard our mama whispering to dad about it. Plus, dad’s friends have been going on and on about mama’s snake baby. They think I don’t listen… but my hearing is better than they think.” Fenrir says with that lopsided grin. Sleipnir’s cheeks take on a pink shade as he looks away putting his back to his new brother.

“Dad?” Sleipnir asks curious to know what his brother means.

“Hmm? Oh. Thor is our dad.” Fenrir says simply and this strikes Sleipnir as odd.

“How could he be? King Njord Nerthison of Vanaheim is MY father. Thor is my Uncle.” Sleipnir says a touch heatedly. Fenrir’s smile fades.

“That’s just how it is now, Sleip. Thor is MY father and he is King of Asgard. He claims you as his son as well… so get used to it.” Fenrir says simply in an indifferent tone as he shrugs once more and gives hand gesture commands for his robodino to sit and stay.

“I don’t want to.” Sleipnir pouts and flops down on the plush carpet floor. His arms are crossed and he is fuming about his parents not being together anymore. His ocean hued eyes then land upon an open box that is turned on its side with curious colored blocks spilling out. Sleipnir goes to them and studies them carefully. He sees the image on the box of a boy putting the blocks together to create shapes. Sleipnir starts clicking pieces together as the two boys sit in silence for a moment.

“If you have a different dad than me… I wonder if our younger brother has a different dad than either of us?” Fenrir says out loud softly into the room.

“Maybe… but then so what, right? After all he IS our brother.” Sleipnir then says softly as he continues piecing blocks together.

“We all have the same mother. So you’re right… we are all brothers.” Fenrir says and then Sleipnir feels Fenrir hug him from behind. “And brothers stick together.”

“Yes… they do.” Sleipnir says and smiles as he starts to cry lamenting his situation and just how different things are now.

 

___________

The next morning dawns bright but Loki and Thor are not bothered by the sunlight since the floor to ceiling windows are smartinted and thus remain darkened as the sun rises. Loki stirs from his slumber to the sounds of pattering feet outside his and Thor’s bedroom. Thor is still sound asleep, wide chest rising and falling with deep breathes and Loki can hear the slow thumping of his lover’s heart within that barrel chest. Loki shifts just a little and settles against Thor’s chest as he starts to doze off once more. Then the door slowly opens… Shhing is heard as both boys slowly creep into the room.

“Are you sure mama’s going to be having another baby?” Loki hears Fenrir whisper as quietly as he can.

“Yes… because mommy said so himself.” Sleipnir answers to dispel his older brother’s doubt. Loki cracks a smirk as he hears the boys move to his side of the bed and look upon his exposed back. He and Thor made love last night and didn’t bother to put bed clothes on afterwards. At least the sheets are pulled up to both his and Thor’s waists.

“How can you tell mama is pregnant though? I want proof.” Fenrir says.

“Well… our new little brother… or brothers… will make mommy’s belly stick out.” Sleipnir answers.

“And you know this how?” Fenrir asks.

“Because I’ve seen mommy’s belly swell before. He was expecting twins… but they didn’t make it to the end.” Sleipnir answers and his voice gets small as he talks about his lost twin brothers. There is silence for a moment and Loki decides to turn and pretend to still be sleeping. He shifts and turns from Thor to sleep on his other side then settles down. As he moves he cracks an eye open and finds that they have vanished… there is the faint trace of magic in the air… so Sleipnir has hid them using his magic.

“That was close.” Sleipnir whispers after a few minutes of silence pass. Their little faces then peek over the edge of the bed to look at their mother’s flat stomach.

“I don’t see any bump indicating a baby.” Fenrir whispers incredulously. Loki then springs into motion.

“Rawww!” He shouts and snatches Fenrir’s hand. Both boys squeal… sounding like little girls. Sleipnir falls back on his little rump while Fenrir is dragged onto the bed by Loki. The boy’s night shirt is lifted and Loki blows on the boy’s exposed tummy. Fenrir squeals in laughter at the assault.

“Odin’s Beard!” Thor shouts with a roar and falls out the other side of the bed as this happens. “What is going on?” He asks as sleep evades him and he stands there nude. It takes a moment for him to become aware of the situation. Thor then chuckles and slips back into bed quickly as he watches Loki blow on Fen’s tummy and tickle the boy.

“I yield! I yield!” The boy shouts and laughs as he squirms in Loki’s grip.

“Good. Now what are you two little rascals on about?” Loki then asks as he releases Fenrir and the boy hastily pulls down his shirt and slides from the bed.

“Fen didn’t believe that you were having another baby.” Sleipnir says as he keeps his face lowered… he feels guilty for waking his mommy and Thor.

“Well, Fen…” Loki says as he looks to his oldest son. “I am having another baby… but it will be another month before he makes himself more noticeable.” Fenrir looks surprised and excited all rolled into one as he stands and looks at Loki.

“What will he be named?” Fenrir then asks eagerly as he smiles.

“Yeah! I wish to know as well. Please, tell us, mommy. Please.” Sleipnir asks as he looks up with begging eyes. Loki smiles down at the two of them.

“Well… I haven’t given thought to any names as of yet… but as soon as I find one suiting him… I’ll let you two be the first to know.” Loki says to his boys. “Now run along and get dressed. Fen, you know where the clothes are so help your brother.” Loki says and gestures for them to go. They nod their heads and give a ‘yes, mama’ then they are out the door.

“They certainly haven’t lost their penchant for curiosity.” Loki says as he flops back onto the bed as soon as the children are out the door.

“I wonder where they get it from?” Thor says teasingly as he leans forward and kisses Loki on his forehead. Loki huffs out a sigh at those words.

“Don’t be a smartass.” Loki says with a smirk then gets up and strolls to the bathroom naked. Thor follows right behind a minute later. He joins Loki under the heated spray of the false rain and they kiss languidly for a minute or five.

“And don’t start anything… there are two preadolescent boys running loose now and the last thing they ever need to see is us… together… in compromising… ways. Oh, Thor… yes.” Loki says as Thor starts to stroke him to full attention. They take a lengthy shower and manage a ten minute quickie but by the end they are both clean and sated… for now.

 

___________

Thor makes waffles with blueberries and the boys are sitting down enjoying the delicious, sweet breakfast with sticky smiles on their young faces. Fenrir talks about the Disney movie he and Thor watched last night (or rather mostly watched). He then hastily invites his new younger brother to watch it as well… and so after they eat and Loki insists that they wash their hands, faces, and brush their teeth… they then sit down on the plush sofa and watch _Disney’s Peter Pan_.

Loki watches from the kitchen as he cleans up the dishes and smiles at the silly story of the boy who refuses to grow up. He has to admit… there’s a part of him that yearns for a return to such innocent times… but then he wouldn’t have his boys… his lost boys who are now returned to him. Loki blinks rapidly and wipes a stray tear from his eye.

He is immensely thankful to have Fenrir and Sleipnir here with him… and this time he will not allow that vindictive bitch, Amora, to attempt anything untoward to occur to his boys or the one he carries. Loki takes a deep breath as he feels panic start to coil around his heart at what the Norn bitch had said to him last… how she would always be there to slay any children of Thor’s seed that he ever bears. If truth be told… this is the deeper reason why he didn’t lay with Thor this last time around and instead went for the noble Steve Rogers, America’s shinning Knight in red, white, and blue.

Loki looks around… he even consciously feels for anything magical within a one league radius of his location… all is clear… though there are several interesting things concerning the Mortals and their auras both within and beyond the Tower. Otherwise, the coast is clear and blessedly Norn bitch free.

Loki sighs then recalls the other possible threat to his family at this time… Victor Von Doom. The Latverian Dictator was dark, brooding, passionate in his desire to rule the world. He was also extremely intelligent and though he could be a bit (okay… A LOT) on the prickly side, Doom was eager to learn and interested enough in Loki to be distracted from his plots of getting back at Reed Richards and any rival that stood in his way for control of his company or country.

And Loki had just left the brilliant, brooding Mortal without so much as a goodbye. Loki isn’t stupid… and neither is Doom. He knows sooner or later the Latverian Leader will become aware of Loki’s presence in New York… and with him gathering up such rare and uniquely augmented metals… combined with his own mutated power to control and discharge electrical currents coupled with his new knowledge of the magical arts… well, Doom will now be more than a match for any one of the Avengers alone… maybe even too powerful for all of them combined.

Loki watches as Captain Hook plants his ‘present’ to Peter Pan in the hideout of the Lost Boys. Maybe… just maybe… a preemptive strike on Loki’s part, okay more like a face to face and heart to heart with the Slavic Despot could prevent any trouble from forming. Maybe… but there are no guarantees in maybes.

 

___________

_Latveria… Capital city, Doomstadt…Nighttime with a view of the Baltic Sea shimmering under a full moon…_

 

Victor Von Doom watches his automated machining and assembly line churn out the vibranium/adamantium alloy parts. He holds the final outer coverings in his hands… metal of a dark grey forged on another world thousands of years ago… now it has been reshaped to suit his purposes.

“The world shall tremble before my feet… and all shall know Victor Von Doom as their True King.” Doom says in his silky depth. His ocean hued eyes stare vacantly at the new mask for this new suit of armor based on Stark’s design and enhanced with the strongest metals found on Earth and from worlds beyond. Doom then puts the faceplate down and sighs.

“If only that insufferable Trickster were here.” Doom then whispers under his breath as he recalls how the Norse God of Mischief revealed to him the key to understanding magical theory… Everything is energy… Matter is just solidified Energy… and Electricity is only one manifestation of Energy. From there it was learning the Runes and using his control over electrical fields for Doom to grasp the art of magic, Seidr, as it is called upon Asgard. Doom learned very quickly because of his keen intellect and quick wit. If it can be manipulated by the electric force… then Doom can use his newly learned magic to alter it.

Thoughts (brain waves period), the Life Force (heartbeats), and storms suddenly found themselves open to Doom’s influence. He couldn’t create a storm… but he could control it. He could stop a heart from beating or restart it. He could break a person’s thoughts or pull them from their aura to read in his hand like a ribbon of text… even rework those thoughts and put them back into the target’s mind.

Specific things… but all rather powerful energies to manipulate and influence on their own… and with this suit… Doom would be more than a force to be reckoned with. He would be THE Force to be reckoned with… and he would win.

“Master Doom… urgent news from America.” One of Victor’s servants says as he tentatively enters Doom’s lab. Doom finishes putting his green cloak on then turns to regard the young man. The now fully armored Doom looks at the servant with a glare. “Loki of Asgard has been reported within Avengers Tower, my Lord.” Doom chuckles at this news. A rare so of mirth made all the creepier for it coming from behind that metal visage.

“Excellent news, Jakov.” Doom then says and turns away from the young man. It is a clear dismissal and so the servant leaves quickly giving a nod of his head in gratitude as he goes. “Now the game has become far more interesting… and a new goal is now added to my list.” Doom says to himself as he rubs his fingers against the forest green cloak around his armor. “I shall have to liberate my Consort from those that would stand in my way.” Doom then thinks of Loki and what he wants to do to that striking pallor skin and lithe form once it is exposed… punish or pleasure? Hmm… choices.


	4. Following in the Footsteps of those who came before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More fluff with the boys... and Loki has a chat with Steve...

“Both of our dads are kings, right?” Fenrir says as he and Sleipnir head down to the Training floor which is just under the four Apartment floors. They are heading to Thor’s current location… the Gym.

“Yes.” Sleipnir says as he shyly looks to Fenrir. He knows what it is like to have a brother because of Uller… but Fenrir is different. Fenrir is more of a ‘take charge’ type than Uller ever was.

“Then it doesn’t matter if you call Thor ‘dad’. I’m so glad that Thor is my father. Do you know how amazing and mighty he is?” Fenrir says and he gets excited towards the end.

“I know… Uncle Thor would come visit Vanaheim often when I was younger. He’d take me and my other brother, Uller, and my sister, Sigyn, out one at a time for flights around the countryside. It was spectacular.” Sleipnir says and gets a dreamy nostalgic look in his eyes as he thinks about the memories. Fenrir gives a raised eyebrow at his half-brother’s dreamy smiling look.

“Flying is fun… but my dad has fought so many monsters. He told me about how he fought a Basilisk with an axe once on the Dwarves World… and wrestled a giant green ogre here on Midgard. Oo…ooo and how he defeated a fleet of marauding Space Pirates that threatened Vanaheim not too long ago.” Fenrir says excitedly and bounces on his feet as the elevator stops and the doors open. Sleipnir rolls his eyes but can’t help smiling even as he walks out of the moving room and down the curving corridor.

“Uncle Thor has told me of all his various exploits as well… like how he fought off a Fire Wyrm on Vanaheim saving Hogun and his village.” Sleipnir says and tilts his head like all of these stories are nothing new to him.

“A Fire Wyrm? What is that?” Fenrir asks curiously.

“You don’t know what a Fire Wyrm is? They look like this.” Sleipnir says and uses his magic to create a miniature version of a Fire Wyrm in the palm of his hand… it is a serpent with black scales that glow reddish orange between them, has spikes running down the spine as well as ridges along the sides, and the pointy arrow-shaped head sports two pairs of glowing yellow eyes… one large the other small. Fen is awestruck as he watches the serpent slither around Sleipnir’s hand. The head then rears up and the jaws open… the lower one breaks into three parts… the narrow bottom jaw goes down whilst the two side mandibles each with a tusk go out to the side. The creature then flicks out its long whip-like tongue which is barbed at the end. As soon as it retracts, the Fire Wyrm inhales and the throat swells up like a balloon… it then spits out a jet of flame and Fen ‘ohs’ at it.

“That is a Fire Wyrm. Only they are far, far larger… nearly a thousand strides long. The barb on the tongue contains venom and the flame spit is a burning liquid that will stick to whatever it hits. They hail from Muspelheim and like things from that vile and hellish Realm, they are notoriously hard to kill.” Sleipnir says sounding very smart and knowledgeable.

“Wow! You are so smart AND you do magic. Mama does magic and he is the best.” Fenrir says as he smiles happily at his younger half-brother. Sleipnir smiles shyly and blushes at the praise. He feels mighty… in his own way… and likes it. “My family is the best.” Fenrir says merrily as they walk. He looks up then and sees through the long glass window along the corridor that allows a look inside the gym. “Hey, there’s my dad.” Fenrir says excitedly as he stops and points to Thor who is laying down on a solid metal bench hefting a bar that is attached to heavy chains and massive weights on the other end.

The numbers on the weights read out tons instead of pounds… and Thor is straining as he lifts several on both sides. He clenches his bearded jaw and grits his teeth as he pushes the adamantium bar up. His pecs bulge up and every arm muscle strains. A sheen of sweat glints from every bit of exposed skin as Thor lays there topless on the bench. Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, and Natasha Romanoff all watch on with mixed looks.

“Holy shit! He’s pushin’ twenty-five metrics tons.” The Archer says as he sits perched on a cycle machine… eating from a bag of popcorn he brought with him.

“Tis nothing… I can’t handle, Barton.” Thor says and even his voice sounds exceedingly strained. “I could lift twice this amount.”

“I still say Tony out did himself putting this in here… as if Bruce’s jolly green self will ever use it.” Natasha says sounding unimpressed though she quirks her perfectly arched left brow as she watches Thor do another set of ten.

“I’m just super grateful Stark reinforced this floor to hold that monstrosity.” Clint says then takes a long pull from his water bottle. “Only the Demi-god and Cap can use it. God forbid Hulk get his giant green mitts on this thing… he’s more likely to rip it from the wall and smash the hell outta everything.” Clint then adds. There is a quick little musical beat coming muffled from his pocket.

“Oh… that’s me.” Clint then says and pulls his smartphone out and has a quick chat. “Weeelp… it’s been real… but I gotta go run escort now.” He then says as he hops off the cycle and starts for the open door.

“Don’t forget to take your black dress!” Natasha yells at him teasingly. Clint just laughs dryly and waves without a glance back. Clint passes the kids as he comes out into the curving corridor.

“Whoa… kids.” The Archer says and halts for a second. “Hey, you boys be good now okay… and don’t listen to your mother… give him a hard time instead.” Clint then says with a smile to the pair of boys before he resumes striding away. Sleipnir watches him go as Fenrir urges the younger boy to hurry up inside. Sleipnir finds the Archer’s arms to be very nice to look at especially when they are uncovered… he then follows his half-sibling into the gym proper and intently watches his Uncle Thor finish his work out, sit up on the bench, and towel off the sweat from his bared torso. Sleipnir’s cheeks flush a light pink and he looks down at his feet.

“That was truly great, Dad!” Fenrir says as he hurries to Thor’s side and eyes his tall, strong father with admiration and hero worship. “One day I hope I will be able to do such a feat.” The boy declares and Thor gives his signature lopsided grin to his son.

“Aye… I am certain you will.” Thor says jovially then hooks a big, hulking arm around the boy’s shoulders and brings him in for a ‘hard hug’. Fenrir struggles and mumbles as he pushes with hands that just seem minuscule compared to Thor’s bulk.

“Ah, gross! Now I’m all sweaty!” Fen grouses as he rubs his face against a dry patch of his dad’s towel. Thor just laughs at the boy and stands.

“The bench is all yours, Captain.” Thor says to Steve after he wipes the bench down. Steve lowers the setting of how many tons he wishes to bench press and then lays back on the bench. He leaves his shirt on then curls his fingers over the bar. He is going to press five tons. It is manageable and exactly where Thor started out an hour ago… then promptly changed it up by five more tons each time until twenty-five gave him a decent burn. Steve is going to test his limits now by doing the same.

The super soldier pushes the bar up from its cradle and starts to do a rep of twenty… by the end he asks Thor to increase the weight by five tons on either side. Sleipnir watches transfixed as Steve keeps asking for five more then five more… soon he is where Thor was… benching twenty-five metric tons of solid weight and starting to feel the burn in his arms after three reps of ten.

“Five more.” Steve says through heavy pants as he takes deep breathes. His blonde hair is soaked and so is his white tee. Thor nods his head and tells Steve he is ready and so Steve continues. He gets one and half reps in when he starts to feel fatigued. Thor helps spot the bar back to the hooks (adamantium so they don’t break under the immense weight). Steve then lays there for a moment and gets his breathing and heart rate back to normal or as close to it as he can get.

“Wow! Uncle Steve! That was absolutely amazing!” Fenrir says as he moves to Steve’s side and pulls the super soldier up in his enthusiasm. Steve smirks languidly feeling a bit drained from the workout.

“Thanks, kid… but I think that workout whipped me.” Steve says as he stands and groans at the soreness in his muscles as he rolls his shoulders and flexes his arms. Sleipnir’s eyes are wide and his mouth is slightly ajar as he watches.

“Like what you see, huh?” Natasha says in a near-whisper next to the long haired boy. Sleipnir startles and shakes his head as he looks down. His face turning an embarrassing shade of red. “It’s okay.” She says to ease his predicament a little by not throwing any judgments at him. She is smirking though. Fenrir is attracted to her and Sleipnir is making eyes at Steve… it is adorable… for now.

“Are you certain you are done for the day, Captain? I would enjoy a sparring match to finish the training day.” Thor inquires.

“Nah… I’m good. Tomorrow perhaps… but right now I think I’m going to go and have a shower.” Steve says and bids everyone goodbye for now then leaves. Natasha smirks as she watches Sleipnir with his head down and eyes following Steve leave. Natasha can’t help but sneak a long glance at the good Captain’s bum since it is such a work of art.

“I wanna learn how to be a mighty warrior, Dad. Teach me, please… pleasepleasepleaseprettyplease.” Fenrir says excitedly. Thor chuckles and ruffles Fenrir’s shaggy hair. The boy smiles as he pushes the large hand off his black curls.

“Very well.” Thor says and so the remaining group walk from the gym to the main training room.

“First rule of combat… never take your eyes off of your foe. An unseen enemy is far deadlier than a visible one.” Thor says as he they enter. Fenrir is all eyes for Thor… but Natasha drives the point home by sneaking up behind Fen and snaking her arm around his neck to hold him in a firm choke hold. She uses just enough pressure to restrain him, not choke him as she takes him down to the matted floor. She straddles his smaller body and he struggles (more like squirms) in her hold.

“Case in point.” Natasha says in to the boy’s ear and Sleipnir giggles from where he stands.

“Okay! I get it!” Fen says and Natasha lets him up. He is red in the face and tries to hide his embarrassment from the lovely redhead who held him down though he keeps his eyes trained in her direction.

“We’ll start by learning some base stances then holds and how to shift your weight to throw a foe.” Thor then says and begins showing Fenrir how to place his feet and how to stand and shift his weight around his foundation.

“You should learn to protect yourself as well.” Natasha says to Sleipnir as she comes to stand beside the younger boy.

“I don’t want to.” Sleipnir says and looks away from the redhead. “I abhor violence.” The frail boy says and his tone reminds Natasha of Loki lording his superiority towards humans. Only this boy is doing so to show he is above fighting.

“You should… because sooner or later trouble comes whether you want it to or not… and if you aren’t prepared… you could become a victim and add to the problem rather than be an asset and help solve it.” Natasha says then walks away leaving a speechless Sleipnir alone to think things over.

 

___________

“I need your opinion on a matter.” Loki says as soon as Steve Rogers answers the door to his apartment in Avengers Tower wearing a loose pair of gray sweat pants and a form fitting white tee. He is drying his hair with a towel and smells fresh from the shower. Loki bites his lower lip at the sight. He knows the sight of those muscles very well… and he feels the urge to worship Steve’s enhanced body rising quickly from low in his belly.

“Come in.” Steve says and hastily moves out of the way to allow Loki to enter. Loki does so and looks around. The layout of the super soldier’s apartment is exactly the same as the layout of everyone else’s apartments… only Steve’s has more of a blue and white color scheme going on in his living room and kitchen area. Loki is just stalling by looking everywhere but at Steve.

“So… what do you want to know?” Steve then asks snapping Loki’s attention back to him. Loki fidgets and smiles as he shakes his head and chuckles nervously. Steve drops the towel and closes the distance between them. “Are you alright? Is it my… is it the baby?” Steve then asks as he rests supportive hands upon Loki’s shoulders and looks into the emotional, bright blue eyes. Loki looks at the now tussled, dark blonde hair. The former Asgardian Prince realizes then that he desires the super soldier nearly as much as he desires Thor.

“It is about the baby… and since he is yours… I… what would you have your son’s name be?” Loki stutters out and finally looks Steve in the eye.

“Name him?” Steve mutters out more to himself than to Loki. The super soldier sighs and smiles as he gives a shake to his head having thought the worst. “Well, that’s easy.” Steve starts with a disarming smile as he looks directly into Loki’s eyes. “I would name him after my best friend, my brother from another mother…” Steve says with a chuckle. “James.” Loki looks at Steve closely and then smiles gently.

“Then James it shall be.” Loki says in a near whisper and he notices how Steve is eyeing him… with affection… and it warms his heart.


	5. Learning Curve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile but I've had this one mostly done for about a year now. I finally got time to finish it and post it.... so enjoy :)

Amora sits in a sealed room with a few lit candles for illumination. She leans over a pedestal that holds a large gold basin. Her lengthy platinum blonde hair falls forward as she peers into the water contained within. Her slim hands move up unconsciously to tuck the loose bangs behind her ears. Her bright blue eyes are fixed intently upon the shimmering surface of the water. She then waves her right hand in the air and a vial appears in a puff of gold and bright sea green. She hastily adds a drop of the golden liquid contained within to the scrying mirror.

“Show me my beloved Thor.” Amora says softly with her silken voice. The water ripples and soon the face of her love, Thor, comes into clear focus. Amora smiles at the happy sight of Thor’s grinning face… then comes a shadow of messy, dark hair. The Enchantress frowns as she waves a hand and pulls the field of view out wider allowing her to see the young face of Loki’s firstborn son… Fenrir.

“Nononnononono-NO!!!!” Amora shouts her rage at the turn of events. Thor is playing with his son by -THAT monster- which should still be a wolf chained and slumbering deep in the bowels of Asgard’s Royal Palace.

“Show me Loki.” The Enchantress hisses out angrily. The water ripples once more and soon Loki’s face comes into view. He appears to be in the throws of passion. Amora squints her eyes and makes the hand gesture to expand the view… what she sees shocks her… Loki is on his knees on a couch with a rather handsome, burly blonde man giving it to him hard from behind. She takes a moment to appreciate the well-muscled form, the handsome face, the strong jaw, pouty kissable lips, and such beautiful blue eyes. How is it that her hated rival gets all the best men?

“He isn’t Thor.” Amora says bitterly even as she wishes she was in Loki’s place. She then notices how this handsome blonde caresses and cradles Loki’s lower belly as they kiss sweetly over Loki’s shoulder.

“He didn’t!” Amora exclaims as realization hits. “He did!” She then adds and smirks wickedly after a minute passes.

“This little abomination isn’t of Thor’s seed.” Amora then says as she glares at Loki smugly. “So I’ll be merciful and let you keep this one… Whore of Asgard… for now at least.” Amora then chuckles darkly and slaps the water’s surface dispelling the images within.

“Soon though… I’ll just have to remind that whorish Jotun imposter that Thor belongs to me… always and forever mine… my Thor… not some jumped-up runtling Frost Giant. ME!!!” Amora says heatedly as a force wave of magical energy rushes out away from her knocking over everything within the chamber save the scrying mirror. She takes a few deep breathes as she gazes down into the swirling darkness within the mirror.

“Show me a way into that Mortal tower that will aid me in both harming Loki and killing his spawn with my beloved Thor.” She then asks of the mirror and the swirling liquid twirls around faster and faster within… until… a metal man wearing a green cloak appears. His metal countenance is fearsome and the bluegreen eyes that peer through the wide eye holes display the cold rage and sheer force of will this man has.

“Does he have a connection to Loki?” Amora says as she contemplates this Mortal man… the images swirl once more and take on a silvery monotone showing the scene playing now as occurring in the past. She sees this man devoid of his fearsome armor lying upon a huge plush bed with Loki riding him quite eagerly.

“Typical.” Amora says as she watches them having sex with a cold indifference in her icy eyes. She waves her hand and taps a neatly manicured nail to her red hued lips. “Though this could yet work to my advantage.” She then says as a plan forms in her mind.

 

___________

Thor, Fenrir, and Sleipnir make their way back to their apartment level in Avengers Tower. The older boy is still bouncing around the King of Asgard with limitless energy, which Thor discovers he envies the young for, whilst Sleipnir hangs back watching the two interact.

“One day, Dad… I am going to be a mighty warrior just like you.” Fenrir declares and Thor smiles at his boy.

“Train hard everyday… and you just might, my son.” Thor says as he places a large hand on the hyper boy’s unruly curls and ruffles the dark tresses further. When they reach the door, Thor extends his hand to place his thumb on a keypad to open it, but Sleipnir comes to the fore.

“I want to do it!” The younger boy shouts excitedly and presses his small thumb to the designated spot. The light goes from red to green and the door unlocks.

“That’s my brother… the sorcerer.” Fenrir says with pride.

“Midgardian magic is fun!” Sleipnir says with a bright grin as he and Fen both push the door open. They all enter and find Loki standing near the floor to ceiling windows in the large living area. Thor knows his lover’s moods and Loki is in a rather contemplative one at the moment.

“Alright boys… why don’t you both head to the bathing chamber and wash up before we get some sustenance.” Thor says with a warm smile to his children.

“Yes, Dad.”

“Yes, Uncle Thor.”

Thor feels a tightness tense up within himself at Sleipnir’s words. He wishes the boy was truly of his seed… but the regret and guilt for Sleip not being such is Thor’s own fault. He smiles and watches the pair scurry off before turning his full attention to Loki.

“What troubles you so, Brother?” Thor asks.

“If you are going to insist on calling me that then lower your voice, Thor.” Loki snips at his golden lover in a hushed tone. Thor rolls his blue eyes and smirks at his love.

“They are young yet.” Thor replies as he closes the distance between them.

“And impressionable.” Loki says and for once does not inwardly curse his latest child’s truth spell. Thor’s strong arms slide around Loki’s waist thus drawing the lithe brunette flush against him.

“Now answer my question, Love… what troubles you so?” Thor then repeats gently bringing Loki back on track to the pressing topic at hand.

“I went to Captain Rogers earlier… and he has named our latest son.” Loki then says somewhat petulantly as Thor holds him close. Thor snorts out a short chuckle at his once-brother’s prickly nature.

“This is good news. And what name has the good Captain gifted our soon-to-be son?” Thor asks expectantly. Loki’s prideful demeanor starts to slip now and he shifts his weight a little.

“James.” Loki says softly. His tone sounds afraid that Thor might not like it. Thor’s eyes widen… he ‘hmm’s… then nods his head.

“Tis a meaningful name… for it is the name of his fallen shield brother who was also known as Bucky by most.” Thor then says commenting on the choice.

“Fallen shield brother?” Loki asks perplexed and compelled.

“Aye… Bucky fell into a ravine back in the days during the second war of the world before the good Captain went into the ice.” Thor answers. “Twas a sad tale for Steve loved the man like a brother.”

“It’s good that you and Steve have connected since my decent into madness.” Loki says and smiles at his love. “He wants to be a part of this child’s life so very badly… allow him to join us in our family and in our bed, my First Love.” Loki asks softly. Thor sighs as he thinks the issue over for a moment.

“He is helpful with Fen and Sleip… he is a true friend… and he seems to have bound his heart to you.” Thor says just as softly as he caresses the plain of Loki’s cheek with his thumb. “So long as you do not run away with him and never return… I will allow him to join our bed.” Thor then adds sternly. Loki smiles and it reaches his bright eyes.

“Thank you, my Love.” Loki says happily and kisses Thor deeply.

 

___________

The days and weeks pass quickly then. Fenrir and Sleipnir each learning from their parents… Fen training in hand-to-hand combat with Thor and Sleip continuing his magical studies with Loki as well as learning hand-to-hand combat with Natasha. Loki’s lost boys have quickly become friends though they hold different interests. Fenrir enjoys Sleip’s illusions of different animals to be found throughout the Nine Realms. And Sleipnir even learns some basic grapples from Fen under Loki’s watchful eye, but the younger boy doesn’t really take to it like Fen has. So Sleipnir started using his magic to fight…

 

“Got ya where I want ya.” Fen boasts as he twists Sleipnir’s arm behind the younger boy’s back and applies pressure. Sleip whimpers at the sudden sharp pain as he comes face down on the matted floor of the training room.

“Excellent form, Fenrir!” Thor praises and walks over. “Now when you have an enemy in this position… you do not hesitate and continue the twist to dislocate the shoulder and elbow joints as well as break the wrist. That will render the limb unusable and weaken your foe if they wish to continue further combat.” Thor then instructs and Fenrir nods as he releases his brother.

“Sorry if I hurt you too much, Sleip.” Fenrir says to his younger brother who rubs at his skinny upper arm and elbow.

“It’s part of it… _no pain, no gain_ as Lady Natasha says, yes?” Sleip then says demurely to smooth things over with his new older brother. He then turns and shares a pointed look with his mother, Loki. A nod of Loki’s head elicits a nod from his pretty son. Sleipnir is done playing by Uncle Thor’s rules.

“Very well then… again!” Thor says as he moves out of the way to let the two boys spar once more. Sleipnir just straightens up and moves his hands quickly in a waggling dance of his fingers casting out his magic to create flashes of blue-green energy around his form. It gathers and Sleip directs forward… the energy quickly takes the form of an eight legged horse that then charges Fenrir. The swirling shimmer of light knocks the other boy off his feet and then quickly dissipates.

“Excellent form, Sleipnir!” Loki praises and claps for his little Sleip and the boy blushes and smiles under it. “And you showed precise control by making that casting weak instead of using the full force. So… nicely done, my sweet boy.” Loki then hugs his magic wielding son. Sleipnir grins happily.

“That was trickery.” Thor then says sternly.

“That was utilizing every talent he has available to him.” Loki says harshly in a hushed tone as he eyes Thor. The two stare down one another for a long moment. Thor breaks it as he cracks a smile and starts laughing. Loki cocks his left brow then chuckles as he finally gets what is happening. Meanwhile, the two boys are confused about how such a heated exchange could dissolve so fast.

“Aye… it is wise indeed that a true warrior use every skill he has to keep his enemies on their toes.” Thor says on the tail of his bellowing laughter.

“Keeps the fight interesting.” Loki adds as he smirks at his lover.

“That is all for today, my sons.” Thor says to the boys and ushers them off back to their apartment to get cleaned up as well as something to eat. Loki watches them go as he lingers behind. His anxiety has been growing of late… for too long a perfect spell of such domestic bliss often ends in tragedy for the fallen Prince of Asgard. And Loki has cause to worry… for he has been putting off dealing with Victor Von Doom. He’ll have to remedy that and soon.

“Hey Loki… are ya busy?” Stark’s voice comes over the intercom breaking Loki from his thoughts.

“No… why do you ask, Stark?” Loki replies then adds quickly, “Have you located my third son?” Loki tries to ignore the desperation in his voice at that question to the Mortal inventor.

“Yeah, I have. Come on up to my personal lab…” Tony says as he taps on the keyboard before him. “And see for yourself.” Suddenly Loki appears out of thin air next to him and Tony can’t help but startle. “Oh, there ya are… you need to wear a bell or something, Lokes.” Tony then adds trying to down play his surprise… but Loki isn’t focused on how he nearly gave Stark a heart attack.

“Where… where is my lost boy?” Loki inquires eagerly as he eyes the myriad of monitors before him and the inventor.

“He’s up around the North Pole… and heading for…” Tony starts and types in a key command then a display of the giant snake’s track and possible path in the next few hours appears. “Greenland.”

“Then we need to get there now.” Loki says and before Tony can retort or agree… Loki blinks out of sight leaving the inventor alone once more. “JARVIS is Loki still in the Tower?”

“Yes, Sir… he is currently located in his and Thor’s apartments.”

“Patch me through.” Tony commands then adds, “Lokes… we need to coordinate this venture before we just run off.”

“I will go after my lost son alone if I must, Stark, so don’t try and talk me into waiting… I’ve waited long enough.” Loki replies over the intercom. Tony rolls his eyes.

“You will not be alone in this endeavor, my Love… I will go as well.” Thor’s voice comes through.

“No! You are going to stay here with our boys. I will not risk losing you now that I have you… you oaf.” Tony hears Loki tell Thor.

“I WILL NOT let you go alone, Loki. I can’t lose you again… it would tear me apart and destroy me utterly.” Thor declares and Tony sighs as he listens to these two idiots argue back and forth.

“Okay are you two done gushing about your undying love for one another… ‘cause I’ve got a plan on how to keep Thor alive while wrangling this giant snake in. God… that sounds like a sex joke.” Tony says the last mainly to himself.

"And what is this plan?" Loki asks curious to know.

"Well... You might not like it, but it's worth a shot." Tony then says and Loki isn't going to like it one bit.


	6. Seek and Ye Shall Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets his last lost boy back.

“I shall express once more-” Loki starts heatedly as he stands in the back of the flying quinjet facing a fully-suited Tony Stark.

“For the thousandth time.” Tony’s tinny voice interrupts and Loki stops his pacing long enough to glare hard at the metal suited Mortal.

“I do not like this plan of yours, Stark.” Loki continues in a near hiss. “We are trying to bring my little boy back… not kill him!”

“I kinda agree with Loki on this one.” Bruce says as he stands in the back of the Avengers’ quinjet looking between the two.

“Oh… nonsense.” Tony says as he clomps his way to the back bay door. “Besides we aren’t going to kill the giant snake… Hulk’s just gonna restrain him in a headlock and Thor will do what needs to be done… which is what exactly again? Hit the snake on the head with your hammer or something?” Loki rolls his eyes.

“No… Thor needs to use my personal weapon, Laevateinn, to dislodge the Norn stone upon my son’s brow. Once he does that… the spell should break and my final son shall be returned to me.” Loki says as he waves his hands before him and suddenly a nine inch long wand of twisting green and black wood, capped with ornate gold and a large green stone at either end, appears before him.

“Soooo… he’s going to hit it with a fancy stick?” Tony then says.

“No, you foolish Mortal.” Loki says in exacerbation. “My Wounding Wand is more than a mere stick.” Loki then adds as he twists the wand in the center along the golden ring and then pulls it apart… as he does this, two slim blades slide apart to reveal a twin set of swords which Loki then twirls for dramatic effect.

“Soooo… Thor’s gonna stab your kid in the head with a sword?” Tony then asks baffled by this turn of events. Loki sighs dramatically and gives an eye roll.

“No… when he strikes the green stone on my son’s head… adding his own lightning in… it will break due to the power surge and thus revert my little Jormund back to his natural state.” Loki explains slowly. The glowing eyes of the Iron Man armor just stare at Loki for a moment.

“Sooo-” Tony starts but is cut off.

“Enough of this foolishness! Just get on with it already!” Loki huffs out as he 'sheathes' his swords returning his weapon back into a wand. He then makes his way to the back bay door to press the button himself. The door hisses open and the rush of wind is near deafening.

“Now, Dr. Banner… let us depart!” Loki shouts over the wind then pushes the shorter scientist out the door none too gracefully. Bruce screams as he drops and Loki steps calmly out as well. As he drops, he finds an odd comfort in the rush of air that blocks out all other sounds. Loki closes his eyes to the stark, icy landscape and sweeping ocean beyond. Then… suddenly, Thor catches him in those big, strong arms of his and Loki finds himself curling into the firm, warmth of his once-brother.

“I’ve got you, Loki.” Thor says reassuredly.

“I know.” Loki whispers in response. “And I’m forever grateful for it.” When they land they do not see the Hulk anywhere.

“Where did that brainless ogre get off to?” Loki says a bit testily as he looks around the snowy/stony landscape. Then as if on cue… the Hulk comes screaming up out of a snow embankment several yards away and lands right next to Loki. The eight foot plus, green giant looks down at the Trickster with a heated glare… almost as though he recalls Banner being pushed out of the quinjet.

“Well, there you are.” Loki says as indifferently as he possibly can… though sweat is beading upon his brow.

“Puny god want Hulk’s help… so Hulk is here.” Hulk says in his deep rumble and Loki feels a chill of fear run down his ramrod straight spine. “Give Hulk good reason to not smash Puny god into ground repeatedly.” Hulk then demands as he takes a step closer flexing his massive muscles and clenching his huge fists.

“You wouldn’t harm someone who is with child, would you?” Loki then asks elegantly though he fidgets a bit rubbing his hands over his lower stomach. Hulk looks the slighter man over critically… and takes a step closer until he looms large over Loki. He seems to sniff the air around the slighter man for a moment… and Thor grips his hammer tighter just in case Hulk moves to harm his beloved.

“You smell different…nicer… sweeter.” Hulk then says and takes another few whiffs as he moves in a little closer and starts to crowd Loki. The big, green guy then hums in approval at the scent.

“Hulk.” Thor says sternly reminding the big guy of his presence before he can get lost in the residual scent of Loki’s ‘season’. That seems to do the trick and Hulk looks to Thor a bit puzzled then he frowns and steps back and upright to his full height.

“You must find my son. He is a giant snake swimming out there in the waters just off shore… lost and alone. Bring him to land and hold his head still here upon the shore… please… I beg this of you so that I may break the curse and get him back.” Loki then says as he looks up at the Hulk with sad eyes. The Hulk seems to consider it for a moment as he scratches the back of his dark green-haired head and looks around.

“Alright… Hulk do this for pretty, little man.” Hulk then says agreeing to the job. He then jumps away towards the sea. Loki looks on with trepidation as the Hulk lands in the frigid water…

“All will be alright, my Love.” Thor says comfortingly as he places a warm hand upon Loki’s shoulder. Loki blinks back the burgeoning tears and then gasps as the huge snake breaks the surface of the water. The serpent is truly massive… and stark white in color from this distance. The Hulk is a small green bump on the back of the serpent’s body.

The giant snake then doubles back over its own length to strike at the troublesome, verdant menace… but the Hulk merely punches the snake in the nose causing it to move closer to shore. As soon as the Hulk gets a foothold on the gravelly shore, he grabs the massive snake about its tail and whips it forward into the air with his mighty strength. The World Serpent lands and skids across ice and snow then rolls onto the stony ground.

The huge serpent then coils in on itself like some sentient knot and Loki can see the golden pattern shimmering on the white scales. Hulk leaps into the air with a shout and comes down at the massive snake which tracks the green, rage monster with flicking tongue and hisses as he comes down. The serpent then strikes upwards as Hulk drops… they meet in the middle and Hulk slams his fists into the snake’s nose causing the serpent’s head to go down. Hulk takes advantage of this and grabs the snake’s thick neck. He holds on tight as it wriggles around trying to shake off its capture… but Hulk holds firm.

“Tis my turn now.” Thor then says and starts to twirl his hammer.

“Don’t forget this.” Loki says as he pulls out his Wounding Wand, twists it apart to reveal the swords and hands one over. Thor thanks him, gives a wink as well as a cocky grin, and then he is off flying up into the sky. Thor halts his upward progression high up above the highest wispy clouds where the sky starts to turn black above him.

He twirls his hammer over his head to hover. He then gathers his electrical power and soon storm clouds start shooting up around him. Lightning flashes and thunder booms… then it seems like every bolt is striking the sword blade causing it to glow electric blue. Thor then flings his hammer down at the ground… he drops from the sky in a rush. With seconds to spare, Thor releases his hammer, sending it off-course, yet the lightning still strikes the sword blade as he holds it aloft now with tip pointed down… and when he hits, he hits with tremendous force and a massive bolt connects heaven and earth in a brief blinding flash.

In the space of a second, Thor sees nothing but white… he feels the Norn stone on Jormundgandir’s head resist then crack in twain from the power overload. He moves the blade to the side and rolls forward. When he completes the roll, he is on his feet. Thor stabs the sword into the snow and turns around to see the Hulk holding a small boy with such pale skin and not a single hair upon his lanky body. Hulk looks confused as he gently cradles the tiny, bald child in his massive arms.

“Oh! Oh, my boy! My precious boy!” Loki says as he comes running up towards the Hulk. Jormund snaps awake and goes feral… biting the Hulk on his thumb in the space of a blink. Hulk is so startled by the attack that he grunts and drops the boy… who lands on his feet but wobbles and falters as he tries to run.

“Easy now! I’ve got you.” Thor says as he catches the slim boy in his bulky arms… but the kid bites him too on the bicep. Thor groans in pain but holds the squirming child tighter.

“Enough of that, Jormund! You know better than to act in such a manner.” Loki chastises as he closes the distance… and the squirming boy halts his feral thrashing to look at the one who bore him.

“Ma-mamma?” Jormund squeaks out and tears fill his bright, blue eyes as he starts to cry uncontrollably. Thor releases the weeping boy and Loki catches hold of him immediately. Loki then ‘shh’s soothingly as he caresses the boy’s smooth head.

“I’ve got you… I’ve got you now, my child… my sweet boy.” Loki says as he holds his young son tightly in his arms. The naked boy clings to his front and they both weep in unison.

 

___________

 

The journey back to Avengers Tower goes by in a blur for Loki as he just holds and caresses his boy’s smooth head. He weeps silently, ever thankful that he now has his last lost boy returned to him. But it isn’t all going as planned…

Though Tony administered ‘the lullaby’ whilst wearing his Mark 43 suit (just in case their little experiment in hypnosis with Bruce fails to reign the Hulk in)… Hulk has not yet retreated to allow Bruce to come forward. Instead, the big, green guy now sits in the back of the ‘Bus’, S.H.I.E.L.D.’s Air Force One, only much better and way cooler looking… did I mention it’s black? The young Dr Jemma Simmons is currently giving the small, hairless boy a check up in the lab.

“Well, now… let’s see… open wide for me, please.” Jemma says calmly and with a warm smile as she holds a tongue depressor in her latex gloved hand. The boy looks at her shyly and presses closer into Loki’s side to hide.

“Come now, Jormund. Be a good boy for the nice woman… and no biting.” Loki tells his youngest son. The small boy gives his mother a pleading look, but Loki doesn’t back down… so the small child detaches slowly and just looks with his big, bright blue eyes.

“That’s it… nothing to worry about… just a routine check up.” Jemma chirps in her soothing voice as she smiles warmly at Loki’s little boy. Jormund swallows then opens his mouth, Jemma inserts the tongue depressor and says, “Now say, _awww_.” And Jormund complies and ‘awws’ for her. Jemma clicks her penlight on and quickly checks his teeth, throat, then eyes for normalcies and abnormalities. Most things are normal… like a healthy throat color and pupil dilation, but his upper canine teeth are abnormally longer than typical (for Human that is). Jemma _hmms_ as she thinks to herself about this peculiar trait.

“What’s the last thing you can remember? Before waking up to the sight of that big, green guy, the Hulk?” She then asks encouraging enough with her friendly tone. Loki looks down and sees his youngest son’s face scrunch in concentration. Loki remembers the last day he spent with Jormund well…

 

~*~f~*~l~*~a~*~s~*~h~*~b~*~a~*~c~*~k~*~

_It was on Asgard…_

 

“Another?!” Odin said heatedly to Loki as they stood alone in the throne room. The aged King standing tall before his winged throne… as he looked down disappointingly with his single, ice blue eye… so much colder than Thor’s… filled with more chill than the Casket of Ancient Winters locked away below their feet.

“Yes… Another.” Loki replied with head held high and confident as he caressed the long, platinum blonde locks of his youngest child. The small boy just cowered behind Loki’s left side the entire time with hand on Loki’s long, green robes… tugging incessantly in fear. He should’ve never brought Jormund to Odin’s attention… especially NOT AFTER FOUR YEARS… but that damned flock of ravens that SEE ALL had found his latest secret out.

“And this one with the future King of the Light Elves no less?” Odin then stated more than asked.

“Yes… My son, Jormund, was sired by Prince Freyr during the Goblin Campaign.” Loki answered confirming what had been stated.

“You are nothing, if not reckless, Loki!” Odin shouted in a lapse of control from his anger. He paused to collect himself then straightened up to stand tall. “Very well… The boy is to return to Alfheim, never to return to Asgard again… and you are here by forbidden to ever enter the Elven Realm ever again! This is FINAL!” Odin declares and thumps his spear upon the stone dais. The ring it made was dull and stabbed Loki straight thorough his heart.

“As you command… Allfather.” Loki had said a touch shakily and bowed his head. When they departed to cross the Rainbow Bridge together for the last time… Loki had slipped his youngest son a small fold-away hand mirror.

 

_For when you want to talk. Just whisper my name whilst looking into the mirror. I will love you always, my sweet, little Jormund._

 

Is what Loki had written on a slip of parchment and handed it over with the mirror. His youngest son had been smart enough to read the message later… because not long after little Jormund left via the Bi-Frost, Loki felt the magical call from that mirror… and he had used the vanity mirror in his bed chamber to see and talk to his son that night albeit briefly. That is until a few days later when he felt the call and seen Amora’s smiling face within.

“Amora?!” Loki sneered and tensed as he grabbed at his vanity’s frame.

“Look what you made me do.” She said with a faux pout and turned the small mirror to show that she had little Jormund all tied up and sitting on some stony seashore.

“Let him go now, you vile Witch! Or so help me-”

“What?! You’ll kill me?” She then ‘pfft’ed and waved her hand dismissively at him. “You don’t even know where we are… because it isn’t Alfheim.” She then sing-songed at him. Out of sight, Loki started waggling his fingers and drawing in his energy for a tracking spell. Amora then sauntered over to his boy and added with a childish lilt in her voice… “And he was such a good boy drinking every last drop of that potion I gave him.” She then hugged little Jormund tightly and shook him around a bit roughly as she smiled up at the mirror and Loki. “It should make you proud.” She then added with a villainous laugh.

 

___________

 

“There…There was a woman.” Jormund squeaks out to answer Dr. Jemma Simmons.

“A woman? Was she friendly?” Jemma then asks.

“Yes… but then no.” The boy explains then presses in close to Loki.

“It’s okay, Jormund… she can’t hurt you now.” Loki soothes to his little boy. He then looks to the Mortal healer. “Amora, Second Princess of Nornheim, lured him in then she made him drink a potion…” Loki pauses for a moment as he remembers what followed…

 

~*~*~*~*~*~

“I don’t feel so good.” Jormund groaned out then doubled over in pain.

“Jormund? JORMUND!!!” Loki cried out as he watched his son slump over. He pushed more of his energy into the subtle tracking spell he had cast… sending it into overdrive.

“Oops… it may have been too strong for his little body to take.” Amora said in faux innocence as she tisked at Loki. Her look then turned sharp in the space of a heart beat. “That is because he is WEAK and PATHETIC! Like YOU!” Loki’s eyes focused sharply upon her own as the tracking spell revealed her location to him…

“You will not walk away this time, you jealous Quim.” Loki said coolly as the information he desired came to him. Asgard! She’s on Asgard with his son!

“Oh you poor, foolish WHORE… I already have.” She said darkly then smirked before shattering the mirror with her magic. Loki turned away swiftly from his vanity only to step through the space between spaces and transport himself to her exact location… once there, Amora was long gone and his boy had been transformed just like Fenrir… only this time, little Jormund was given the form of a giant snake… a monstrous creature that only grew larger and larger by the second. It thrashed about and then shot off in its own serpentine way racing for the closest town. Loki had given chase and he had done everything he could think of… every spell to try and revert his boy but the brilliant, green flash on Jormund’s massive serpent head was all the answer Loki needed. A Norn stone… and a massive one at that. If only Odin hadn’t taken Laevateinn from him, he’d be able to free his now trapped third son. 

Eventually it took Loki and Frigga working together to cast a massive transport spell that took the giant serpent from the Realm Eternal and deposited it elsewhere… Loki choose Midgard because its oceans are quite large and deep… making it a great place for his shy boy to hide. And that’s just what he did… hide out and when he was spotted…the Mortals told stories of sea monsters at the ends of the World.

___________

 

“She fled before I could arrive… what she gave him… it... it transformed him into a giant serpent helbent on attacking Asgard. So I brought him here… to hide in your vast oceans. Now he’s free.” Loki says and looks down at his youngest son. Jormund looks up at Loki and they smile at one another.

“Oh, my boy. I have you back now… I have you all back now.” Loki says as he hugs his son close and Jormund hugs his mother back just as hard. Jemma ‘ahhs’ and gets teary eyed watching parent and child in their moment of reunion.

“Everything seems to be in perfect order here. I’m going to give you two a few more moments.” Jemma says excusing herself from the exam room. She pulls out her cellphone and immediately looks up her mother’s number. She taps the screen over the phone symbol and in a few seconds she hears her mother’s voice over the line. What followed was her having a teary moment talking to her mum.


	7. It's all about the kids

After being cleared by Dr. Jemma Simmons, Loki, his youngest son, and the Avengers who helped in the curse-breaking return to Avengers Tower…

 

“Dad!” Fenrir shouts as he races forward and tackles Thor in a fierce hug. Sleipnir is close behind as he breaks away from Natasha and Steve. Thor frees up an arm and hugs his nephew then kisses the top of his head.

“Did you manage to bring home our little brother?” Sleipnir asks curiously as he looks up at his uncle.

“Aye… we got little Jormund.” Thor says with a smile and hugs Sleip close. The two boys then break away from the kneeling Thor to watch in awe as the Hulk comes strutting in… deep frown on his big, green face.

“Whoa.” Fenrir says in muted surprise as he and Sleip look up… and up… and up some more at the nearly nine foot tall Hulk. Their little mouths agape and eyes wide. Hulk just notices them in that moment and looks down in slight confusion at the two children.

“You look like the pretty, little god.” Hulk states to Sleipnir. The boy’s cheeks begin to turn red at the perceived complement.

“Come on Big Guy… let’s get you settled.” Tony says as he comes striding by in his tight jeans and a ‘Purple Rain’ tee. Hulk gives the children one last curious look then follows the diminutive inventor. Steve approaches them to discuss this new development whilst Natasha hangs back, sharp eyes watching the Hulk closely as she crosses her arms under her ample chest. Thor knows she must still feel some trepidation around Midgard’s Orge ever since he nearly reduced her to a smear on the Helicarrier’s floors nearly two years prior.

“MOMMY!!!” Both boys cry out as Loki strolls in with a small, hooded figure clinging to his side.

“My boys!” Loki says happily as he opens his arms and catches both boys in a hug. They immediately start asking questions each talking over the other. Loki urges them to silence. “This is your brother, Jormund. Now I want you to make him feel at home here. Understood?” Loki says and gestures to his hooded son who slowly steps forward and looks between the two somewhat taller boys. They all stare at each other for a moment before Sleipnir steps forward.

“Hello… brother. Welcome home.” Sleip says with a warm smile as he offers his hand to the smaller, hooded boy. “I’m Sleipnir, by the way. You can call me Sleip for short though… everyone does.” Sleip then adds with a mirthful chuckle. Jormund looks up at the slightly taller boy with the long, black hair for a moment.

 _‘He-Hello… Sleip.’_ Jormund’s small voice says into Sleipnir’s mind as he steps away from Loki to take Sleipnir’s hand. Sleip shakes it slowly and then pushes his magic forward to test Jormund’s aura… to everyone’s surprise, the air around the two boys starts to shimmer and dance with hues of gold, green, blue, and indigo. Both Sleip and Jormund look at the dancing colors in awe.

“I knew it.” Sleipnir says softly with a grin on his pretty face.

“Yes, little Jormund has magic.” Loki says in explanation.

“Just like me.” Sleip says excitedly and then looks to his small, hooded brother. “We are going to have such fun learning together. I’ll show you everything I know already.” He adds quickly and takes Jormund’s hand into both of his. Fenrir then strolls up smiling at his newest little brother.

“Welcome to the family.” Fenrir says happily and smiles down at Jormund, who shyly returns a smile of his own. “Come on… we’ll show you around.” Fenrir then says as he puts an arm around Jormund’s shoulders and the three boys head off on their own tour of the Tower. Loki is teary eyed as he watches them go… for it is a sight he never thought he’d ever get to see… his boys are together… as a family.

 

___________

 

After a couple of days of little Jormund adjusting to being ‘normal’ again, Loki deems it time for the boys to accompany him outside of the tower. Fenrir is the most excited about this new development and so is Sleipnir… but Jormund frowns as he looks down at the polished floor to vacantly stare at his vague reflection. Little Jormund has been silent since he came to live here with his mother and new family. Communicating through telepathy only to his brothers and Loki has made him seem shy to the others.

“It’ll be alright, my little Jormund.” Loki assuages as he kneels before his quiet son and places a reassuring hand upon the boy’s small shoulder. “There is much to see beyond these walls.” Loki then adds.

“If he’s not up for walking through the crowded streets, we could take him to the park.” Steve offers as he approaches. He looks like most other Mortals dressed in jeans, work boots, and his leather jacket over a plain white tee that is tucked into said jeans… but Loki knows appearances can be deceiving.

“That would be preferable. Lead the way, Captain.” Loki surmises as he stands to give Steve a small smile. Steve blushes a bit then breaks eye contact to scratch the back of his neck.

“I’ll just go and help Fen and Sleip get dressed in some regular clothes then.” Steve says a bit hastily before shuffling off in somewhat of a rush. Loki chuckles to himself at the sight. Jormund looks up at his mother curiously.

 

Nearly an hour later… Steve, Loki, and the three boys are taking an unmarked SUV from the Tower to Central Park. Sleipnir wound up complaining about Midgardian clothing and so magicked on some simple Vanir clothes he had in his ‘storage pocket dimension’… a long sleeved, dark green tunic with golden embroidered trim around the sleeve cuffs and neck collar with a plain dark brown leather vest over it (no armor). His pants are black and slightly loose… tucked into ankle high boots. He was quite pleased with himself after that.

Fenrir was wearing an oversized red tee shirt with what appeared to be an image of Tony’s Iron Man suit on the front in gold. He sported a Yankees ball cap on his shaggy haired head and a pair of baggy jeans and sneakers. He seemed very happy to be wearing loose clothing to run around and play in. At first he wanted to wear a Red Socks tee shirt but with a very empathic ‘no’ from Steve, the boy picked out the Iron Man one instead… it was only slightly better in Steve’s opinion… only slightly.

Jormund was wearing his gray S.H.I.E.L.D. issue hoodie over a tee with the picture of some yellow square shaped character with a goofy face surrounded by bubbles. The boy had on a pair of loose jeans as well and sneakers that had decals of the same strange character on his shirt. Jormund didn’t mind the clothes but Loki found himself wondering what in the Nine Realms were Mortals thinking decorating their clothing with such a ridiculous looking character. He would have to look into this ‘Sponge Bob of the Square Pants’.

In the park, Steve took the two older boys to the carousel and was pleased to find that it had reopened and looked better than ever after that terrible tragedy that had happened here last month. A family had been murdered… shot down in the crossfire between rival gangs fighting over territory and distribution rights for their illegal activities. All very sad really… but at least now joyous times could be had once more.

After Fen and Sleip go around a time or two with Steve, Loki finally convinces little Jormund to go for a spin as well. Loki sits him up on a brown horse and after a minute of going around… Jormund is smiling at Loki. Steve looks back from his location a few horses ahead as he stands next to Sleipnir. The blonde smiles warmly at the sight of Loki with his youngest… both smiling happily at one another… then Jormund’s big, blue-grey eyes look to Steve filled with such joy.

It’s not a good day… it’s a great day!

 

“Wanna get some ice cream?” Steve then asks the two older boys. Both of whom get very excited indeed having already had the sweet, cold treat multiple times already. “Come on… you two as well.” Steve then says to Loki and Jormund.

 _‘What’s ice cream, Mommy?’_ Little Jormund asks in thought as he looks up at Loki.

“It’s something sweet to eat. You’ll just have to taste it to believe it for yourself.” Loki replies warmly as they follow suit. Fen and Sleip are already racing to the nearest vendor who is standing next to his cart under the shade of a large tree along the winding path. Little Jormund gets the chocolate flavored ice cream in a cone. He tries to bite into it but audibly gasps at the strange pinching/painful sensation in the roof of his mouth and the back of his throat.

“That’s called ‘brain freeze’… it comes from eating cold foods too quickly.” Steve explains with a caring smile to the unanswered question that is screaming in the boy’s big, watery eyes. “Give it a minute or two and it will stop hurting. Just be more cautious.” The blonde says as he puts a reassuring hand on the small boy’s thin shoulder.

“Lick at it… like this.” Fenrir says and demonstrates the action eagerly. Jormund looks down at the slowly melting double scoop then takes a tentative lick. The flavor hits his tongue and the taste is like nothing he has ever had before. He then eagerly starts to lick at his own ice cream so as not to lose a single drop.

“Mmm-mmm… this is good.” Jormund says in his small, soft voice. Loki, Steve, and his brothers all look at him a bit surprised.

“Yep, it is pretty good.” Steve says breaking the small silence that has fallen amongst them.

“Come let us go for a stroll.” Loki then says and ushers his children away from the ice cream vendor. They merrily finish their sweet treats as they walk further into the park. Soon enough Fenrir is climbing up on the huge boulders that seem strangely out of place in the forest/meadow landscape.

“I wonder how these big boulders got here.” Sleipnir ponders as he, too, climbs up one of the flatter looking rocks.

“There once was a time when nearly a third of this Realm was covered in ice.” Loki answers matter-of-factly just as Steve starts to open his mouth to reply. “Most of that ice melted away just over ten thousand years ago… revealing the scars in the landmasses and raising the seas to their current height. This is but one of countless such witnesses to Midgard’s last Age of Ice.” He then adds as he strokes his hand over the uneven yet roughly polished surface.

“Were there Jotuns here back then?” Sleipnir asks curiously.

“They journeyed here from time to time… so, most likely, yes. But they were not banished completely from this Realm until over a thousand years ago.” Loki says… even answering the question that would be quick to follow.

“By your father… my grandfather… Odin.” Fenrir says remembering some of what his mother had told him before his ‘change’.

“He was NOT my father.” Loki says with a touch of sharpness in the words. He sighs as he calms himself for the next part. “But he was your grandfather.” Loki adds softly. Fenrir smiles tentatively at that and then scrambles up to the highest point.

“One day, I’ll protect Midgard just like my father… and my grandfather before him.” The oldest boy declares boldly and loud enough for others to hear beyond their little group. Some people walking past look up curiously at the boy but dismiss his claim with a mix of chuckles, head shakes, and eye rolls.

 

___________

 

After spending the entire afternoon in Central Park, the group returns from their outing. Steve gets a text message alert from S.H.I.E.L.D. about an important mission. Him and Natasha then take off almost immediately to Washington DC for the briefing.

Later on, as the sun sets in the west, the boys are playing with the three balloons they got during their outing. Sleipnir is using his magic to keep them from floating out of reach in the large space that is the penthouse common room area of the Avengers area of the tower.

They are giggling and having fun as Fen jumps up to try and catch hold of the dangling strings… which is impressive to watch if you’re human since the boy is managing to jump high enough to reach the second storey railing. Their antics soon stop as they approach too closely to the Hulk who is sitting and staring out the huge floor to ceiling windows with a frown on his green face. Jormund immediately hides behind Fenrir as soon as he lays eyes upon the sulking green giant. The two older boys look down at their youngest brother in puzzlement.

“Why are you afraid of him?” Sleip asks gently.

“He hurt me.” Jormund says in a small voice then presses his small face to Fen’s back. Fenrir gives the Hulk a narrowed glare.

“Then I’m just going to have to teach him a lesson.” Fenrir says gruffly then starts to strut over to the Hulk.

“Wait, brother.” Sleip says in a harsh whisper as he grabs Fen by the arm to stop him. “Don’t be hasty. We can’t start a fight here in the tower. Everyone will blame us for the damage. We have to do this without fighting.”

“But that’s no fun.” Fenrir grouses in a whiny voice.

“It’s less troublesome.” Sleipnir says in an air of maturity. “Come now… let us speak with Midgard’s Ogre and get some answers for a change.” He then says and strolls calmly up to the Hulk.

“Come on, Jormund.” Fenrir says in a huff of acquiesces… but when he looks back to take his little brother’s hand… Jormund is gone.

 

Having transmuted himself into a small snake, Jormund had slipped away as his oldest brother, Fenrir, started to make for the green terror. Jormund didn’t want anything to do with that big, green monster. Unlike his brothers… he remembers his time as a giant snake. Of course, it mostly seems like a dream now but he vividly recalls the rage and fury of the Hulk.

Jormund transforms back to his normal form and rubs his nose absentmindedly at the memory of the Hulk’s fists. He then hurries away around a corner and up some stairs… and before too long, Jormund finds himself in front of a shut door. He looks at the keypad with its numbers and finds himself most curious about what is on the other side. So he waves his hand and there is a shimmer of blue and indigo light over the keypad. The numbers glow in a brighter hue of pale blue before the door opens automatically… and little Jormund enters.

He is awed by the technical equipment around the large lab. There is music playing… loud, drum banging and electric guitar riffs seem quite overwhelming… but the small boy persists as he approaches the backside of the hunched figure working hard at a table in the middle of the large enclosed space.

He is curious to see what this person is working on… so the small boy transforms into a snake and slithers under the man and around to the side of the table. He transforms back into his normal form and slowly rises up to sneak a peek at what is being done on the table’s surface.

What the boy sees is Tony Stark hard at work on modifying pieces of his newest Iron Man armor. Dark glasses on and sparks popping up as he touches a metal wand to certain areas. Tony then stops and sets the soldering tool down and leans back lifting his sunglasses as he goes.

“That should do i-Oh, what the hell?!” Tony starts to say then gets startled by Jormund’s presence. The boy immediately disappears in a shimmer of blue and indigo light and Tony instinctively lifts his feet from the floor as he sees a five foot long white snake slither away in a hurry. “Holy shit!” Tony screams out at the sight of the serpent but then his rational mind kicks in.

“Hey! Hold up kid!” Tony shouts but the music is too loud. “JARVIS reduce volume to 20 present!” The music goes from nigh ear slitting to a whisper.

“Hey… Jormund is it?” Tony starts out calmly as he approaches the desk the snake had slithered under. “I’m not mad at ya… in fact, if you want a closer look at my armor, I’ll let you see it.” Tony waits a minute or two then the snake slithers out slowly from under the desk and in a shimmering flash, the small boy stands before Tony with an apprehensive look on his cute, rounded face.

“Alright, baby Voldemort… come have a look-see.” Tony says with a smirk and gestures from the boy to approach the work table. Jormund does so… cautiously and puts his hands on the table edge as he looks eagerly at the metal object.

“This is the chestplate… or rather half of it. I was working on the arc reactor housing. The energy transfer has been a bit buggy on this one… so I modified it.” Tony explains as he gestures to the pieces of metal strewn over the table top. Jormund reaches out and slowly takes hold of two pieces. He assembles them along the seams they share and looks at the result. He then puts one piece down and inspects the other closely. Using his magic, Jormund ‘feels’ the circuits and notes the flow of energy.

“You should use adamant.” Jormund says simply. “It’ll take the energy flow better than what who’ve got now.”

“Adamant? Are you suggesting I use the strongest metal on Earth… adamantium?” Tony asks curious to clarify… because it would be super tricky to mold adamantium into circuits.

“Metal? Adamant is a gem stone, silly.” Jormund says then giggles at Tony for being clueless. Tony just frowns and furrows his brows.

“Okay… play time’s over. Out.” Tony then says and starts to usher the kid from the table and his lab. “Thanks for the hint… so I’ll just take it from here now. Bye.” Tony says as he scoots the kid out the door and it shuts with a sense of finality. Jormund frowns and gives the door a slight glare before hurrying off to his and his brothers’ room.

 

___________

 

The next day there are some special visitors to the Tower… a S.H.I.E.L.D. marked quinjet approaches and docks in the new hangar located just under the penthouse floor. From the back of the quinjet, to the surprise of most… especially Loki’s… Agent Coulson appears. He isn’t alone either.

“I thought I killed you Mortal.” Loki says a touch heatedly to the living dead man.

“Oh, you did.” Coulson answers as his team starts coming out of the quinjet. Loki notices that they are the same crew of agents that helped take him and the others to get Jormund back.

“Then how in the Nine is it that you are walking now?” Loki then asks with narrowed eyes upon the smaller statured Mortal.

“Tahiti… it’s a magical place.” Coulson says with a warm professional smile to his murderer then walks away to talk with Tony Stark and Thor.

“Curiouser and curiouser.” Loki mutters to himself as he watches Coulson go.

“So… you’re the big, baddie who brought the aliens to New York.” States a husky woman’s voice. Loki turns to lock his bright eyes with fierce golden brown. The rather attractive, young woman they belong to is glaring hard at him.

“Yes, I am.” He says gracefully and gives a slight bow of his head to her. This gesture just causes the angry woman to narrow her eyes further at him.

“If I had superpowers, I’d kick your ass just on principle.” She then says with a hateful look.

“ _If_ you had powers.” Loki says in his haughty way and gives a wicked grin to the shorter, dark haired woman.

“Skye!” Comes a concerned male voice and Loki breaks eye contact with the woman named Skye to look to the final agent to come stepping out of the back of the quinjet. “Is there a problem here?” Tall, dark, and handsome says with a slight frown as he gives Loki a sharp look.

“Not yet.” Loki replies giving the man a smirk.

“Just making it clear where I stand with this asshole.” Skye says a bit harshly. “Now if you’ll excuse me… I’ve got a job to do.” She then adds and walks away a touch briskly. She bumps her shoulder into Loki’s arm as she passes him. He let’s her go though.

“Spirited that one is.” Loki then comments with a chuckle as his eyes follow her.

“Don’t try anything funny.” The handsome man warns. “I’ve dealt with Asgardians before… and without your magic… you won’t be so difficult once I shoot you full of icer rounds. I don’t care if you are… pregnant. I’ll unload the entire clip on you plus the next two I have on me.” He then adds threateningly though he has a hard time saying the ‘p’ word to another male.

“Good to know.” Loki says flatly and his whole posture changes from cool/confident to huddled in with arms crossed over his chest and leaning away. He frowns at the other man who continues to glare coldly at him before walking away.

 

Soon the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have their little ‘nerve center’ set up. Fitz is manning the three laptops which display the same sets of read outs. Each is slightly different compared to the others and the data coming in is displayed as a line that is continuously peaking and dipping. Skye is watching on somewhat enviously as she toys with the silver bracelet on her right wrist that prevents her from using any computing device.

“All good here?” Coulson asks Fitz who gives a silent thumbs up as he continues to watch the screens. “Good. We can begin.” He then says and looks to Skye and the other man. “Skye… Ward… you’re both up. I’ve got Jormund. Skye, you’ve got Sleipnir… Ward, you’ve got the oldest boy, Fenrir.”

“Sure thing.” Skye answers respectfully.

“Yes, Sir.” Ward replies like a good soldier.

“Let’s see what these kids can do.” Coulson then says and starts for the elevator.


End file.
